problemas familiares Ω
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Celestia ha vivido mucho tiempo feliz hasta que recibe una carta que cambia su vida, ahora tendrá que vivir en Sweet Apple Acres, por unas dos semanas, intentando enamorar al semental que ahí habita, para que su padre no se de cuenta que le ha mentido ΩΩ
1. Chapter 1

**problema**

**No pude dejarla dentro de mi mente o no podría trabajar con las historias que ya tengo, así que por ello solo pondré esta, y quien sabe cuándo vuelva a ponerla, espero que les guste, y no esperen una continuación en mucho tiempo**

* * *

Había pasado ya toda la terrible amenaza del rey Sombra, sin embargo algo inquietaba a la princesa pero desconocía que era, Celestia simplemente contemplaba el día desde su enorme balcón, de la nada la puerta de la habitación se abrió viendo entrar a su hermana con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Hermana tienes que ver –dijo sacando un una carta cerrada con su magia con su magia –es una carta de papá

-a ver, déjame verla –dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, la abrió con emoción, y comenzó a leerla –"Mis hermosas hijas, hace mucho que no les escribo pero desee esperar que sus diferencias se terminaran, mi corazón late de felicidad ala saber que simplemente ustedes volvieron a ser las dos inseparables amigas"

-entonces por ello no nos escribía –dijo, Luna algo apenada

-ya hermanita –contesto con una sonrisa –continuare "más les escribo esta pequeña epístola informándoles con mi más sincera alegría que yo, y sus tíos iremos en os semanas a visitarlas, esperando quedarnos unos dos meses, no te preocupes ellos ya me prometieron que no causarían nada malo, espero que poder al fin poderlas abrazar y finalmente conocer a tu esposo mi querida hija Celestia" ¿Qué? –Continuo leyendo –"igualmente espero poder conocer la familia de este durante nuestra estancia"

-¿esposo?... ¿hermana podrías aplicarme porque nuestro padre piensa que estas casada? –dijo Luna, pero Celestia no la escuchaba estaba completamente impactada vio como tiro la carta, Luna sabía lo que significaba, así que solo se tapó los oídos

-¡hhhhahhahaaahaaahahaahha! –grito Celestia con tan enorme fuerza que su grito se escuchó hasta ponyville, donde todos los ponys se detuvieron y escondieron de miedo, los guardias entraron presurosos con espadas en pesuñas

-¡¿princesa está usted bien?! –dijo un guardia el cual solo miraba a su Celestia respirando agitadamente y a Luna con los oídos tapados

-si…estoy bien –dijo Celestia pesadamente los guardias salieron de la habitación con lago de recelo, en cuanto la puerta se cerró Celestia cayo desplomada sobre el piso abrazando con fuerza una almohada –Luna, estoy muerta

-Hermana-dijo Luna esta vez con tono autoritario –explícate

-hace años, poco antes de Discord regresara, me envió una carta privada, en ella me decía que ya tenía varios prospectos de posibles para…tu entiendes

-¿papá aun piensa en eso? Yo pensaba que tantos años lo harían ver que somos autosuficientes solas, pero continua

-yo le envié una carta diciéndoles que estaba felizmente casada con un bravo semental

-¿y por qué se la enviaste?

-pensé que, no vendría hasta dentro de muchos milenios, no ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-tendrás que pensar muy rápido, solo tiene dos semanas, y los elementos de la armonía no podrán ayudarte -Luna se rio un poco viendo a su hermana perder la calma y verla histérica, pero Celestia se calmó de pronto mirándola a los ojos – ¿hermana?

-tal vez si puedan ayudarme –corrió al balcón desplegando sus alas –Luna cúbreme –salió volando a gran velocidad

* * *

-Spike sal ahora mismo –dijo Twilight tratando de jalar a Spike de debajo de la cama –por favor, ya sal de ahí –se volteo con pena para ver a su hermano y a Candace

-no

-por favor Spike, Fluttershy notan asustadiza como tu ella jamás vendría a esconderse n mi cama por un grito venido de quien sabe donde

-de…hecho,…si vine – dijo Fluttershy saliendo a un lado de Spike

-por Equestria, solo falta que la princesa Celestia venga y me Pida que la esconda como a ustedes –dijo con claro desaire, pero la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de pronto y Twilight fue sostenida con un fuete abrazo por la princesa Celestia – ¿princesa?

-por favor Twilihgt, tengo un gran problema –dijo ella completamente histérica y con una sonrisa sicótica, pero al ver a Shining Armor junto sus pesuñas –oh gracias, gracias… Shining Armor, tengo algo que pedirte

-estoy a sus órdenes princesa –dijo le mientras Candace solo tomaba oro sorbo a su te

-necesito que por dos meses finjas que eres mi esposo –al instante Candace escupió su te sobre Shining Armor, ante la mirada impactada de las demás presentes, Candace se puso en medio de los dos –te lo suplico

-¡no! –dijo Candace, enojada –¿tía como puedes pedirle algo como eso a mi esposo?,

-tiene razón, se daría cuenta –dijo Celestia alterada -¿qué hago, que hago, que hago?

-princesa, si nos pudiera explicar que está pasando, tal vez podamos ayudarla –

-está bien lo que pasa –les conto todo, y ella no podían creer lo que decía –ahora, necesito un esposo antes de dos semanas, o mi papá no me volverá a hablar jamás,

-tal vez la familia de Applejack la ayude, ellos jamás se negarían

-¡Spike! –Dijo Twilight, pero no pudo refutarlo ya que la princesa Celestia salió disparada hacia Sweet Apple Acres –esto no saldrá nada bien

* * *

-tenemos que recoger todas las manzanas antes de ocaso –dijo Applejack llevando una cesta de manzanas en su lomo, de pronto tuvo que soltar las manzana sal ver a la princesa frente a ella con su porte elegante y contemplando a Big Macintosh, que permanecía inclinado –princesa Celestia es un honor el tenerla en nuestra humilde granja

-Applejack, podría hablar con usted y su familia en privado –dijo la princesa, Applejack la acompaño hasta el interior de su casa donde ya todas las demás estabas esperándoles –imagino que Twilight les explico todo –dijo una vez sentada todas asistieron menos Applejack –joven Big Macintosh –el semental asintió –le tengo que pedir un favor enorme, que por unos dos meses usted finja ser mi esposo,

-¿eyeud?

-lo sé, que estoy pensando, usted no accedería a ayudarme, lo que psa es que –y volvió a contar

-princesa –dijo Big Macintosh –viendo la situación, por supuesto que le ayudare

-gracias, gracias, y espero que su familia me apoye a sostener esta menti…ra, no puedo pedirles a usted que mienta

-es verdad princesa –dijo Applejack –en verdad le podríamos ayudarle, pero yo….no soy buena mintiendo

-es verdad –dijo Rainbow dash, y todas las demás asintieron

-entonces está decidido, me casare con usted esta noche

-si es su decisión –dijo Big Macintosh –espero que entienda que solo una cosa le hemos de pedir – la princesa se le quedo viendo –una vez cada año la familia Apple se reúne, y este año será en Sweet Apple Acres, aparte que necesitamos ayuda para la cosecha

-entonces les ayudare con ella –dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno y con facilidad acomodo un grupo de manzanas en la mesa

-princesa –dijo Twilight –ellos por tradición no usan magia

* * *

**Aquí una pregunta**

**¿Qué harían si fueran un brony, qué por algún hecho de destino terminan en el mundo de MLP, pero en el cuerpo de un enorme lobo blanco, de carne y hueso, más grande que la princesa Celestia?**

**idea para una historia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin Salí de vacaciones, mas no significa que tenga tiempo, por desgracia ya tengo la agenda demasiado saturada, por ello como dije no podre subir mucho en estas fechas, de antemano les agradezco que siguán con mis ficf**

* * *

-hermana ¿Dónde estuviste? –dijo Luna La ver su hermana entra por la puerta principal dela sala del trono –estuve muy preocupada por ti –sin embargo Celestia solo le levanto con su magia un papel que dejo anonadada a Luna –acta…de… matrimonio

-así es hermana –dijo Celestia en un susurro –le pedí ayuda a Twilight y como Candace no me presto a su esposo –con una leve sonrisa –le hermano de Applejack se ofreció a ser mi esposos durante el tiempo que mi padre este –subió a su habitación regresando poco después con una maleta

-¿y la maleta?

-Luna., tú conoces bien a papá. Y sabe que no se le puede engañar fácilmente, por ello le ofrecí que se quedara en el palacio, por desgracia no puede abandonar su granja, ya que tiene la cosecha muy próxima, por ello por las próximas dos semanas viviré en Sweel Apple acress –Luna quedo con cara de WTF –no te preocupes, estoy segura que podrás con la agenda real, y le pedí a Candace que te ayudara

-pero…pero…pero

-en verdad te agradezco que me comprendas –dijo recogiendo la maleta y saliendo por la puerta –además es una grana ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –Celestia había inventado en su mente sobre una supuesta larga relación con Big Macintosh, la cual termino en una boda sencilla, y casi secreta, esperando que su padre lo creyera –hermana ya que sabes lo que planeo, por favor te pido que lo hagas correr –tomo la maleta y salió volando por la ventana

-está bien hermana –dijo Luna –solo espero que no se te revierta hermana

* * *

-¡Applebloom! Vena ayudarme a sacar estas cajas

-si hermana –dijo al pequeña con emoción –oye hermana ¿es verdad que la princesa se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo? – pero Applejack no le respondió, solo le entrego una caja, la pequeña estaba por decir algo mas cuando Big Mac llego con una cesta de manzanas –me podrían responder

-si Applebloom – dijo Applejack saliendo del granero –la princesa Celestia piensa quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo –la potrilla comenzó a saltar de alegría, sin importarle la platica que se daba junto a ella –hermano ¿estas seguro de esto?

-eyeud –dijo sin más mientras acomodaba la canasta en el granero

Solo espero que… – no pudo decir mas, ya que en la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres la princesa descendía llevando con su magia una maleta, al mismo tiempo las demás llegaban, todas tomaron camino al interior de la granja para ser recibida por Applejack –princesa, me alegra mucho que este aquí con nosotros, espero que su estancia sea de su agrado

-princesa –dijo Twilight – ¿Por qué no simplemente le dice la verdad a su padre? de seguro él lo entenderá

-no puedo –dijo Celestia –no sabes como es mi padre, si descubre que le mentí, quien sabe lo que haga

-oh vamos princesa –dijo Rainbow dash –no pasaras de un simple regaño

-no lo creo –respondió con temor –mi padre es la única criatura a la Discord le teme –todas se callaron tragando saliva –ahora ven por qué estoy tan preocupada

-¡princesa! –Grito Applebloom con emoción –esta aquí, ¡que bien, que bien, que bien! Nos podrá ayudar a obtener nuestras cutie mark –dando saltitos alrededor de todas ellas

-¡si, o podría hace una gran fiesta, si, con muchas serpentinas y globos, y un gran pastel!

-oh discúlpela princesa –dijo Rarity tapándole la boca a Pinkie –es Pinkie pie siendo Pinkie pie

-¡Applebloom! –Le grito a su hermana –la princesa de seguro vino muy cansada, así que te pido que la lleves ala habitación de huéspedes –la pequeña tomo con sus boca la maleta y con lanzándola ha coloco en su lomo, caminando al interior de la casa

- Big Macintosh, en verdad te agradezco que me ayudes con esto –dijo la princesa con algo de vergüenza –pero podrías ponerlas en la habitación de su hermano –Applebloom se quedó cayada, completamente en show

-no hay problema princesa… ¡¿Qué, que?! –dijo Applejack en completo estado de espanto, mas Big Macintosh no decía nada

-si, por favor pequeña –dijo Celestia con calma –es que así podre acostumbrarme, para cuando mi padre venga no podría poner escusas para no dormir en la misma habitación con mi esposo

-oye tu –dijo Rainbow dash golpeando levemente el hombro –que afortunado ¿no tienes nada qué decir? –No pudo ya que como costal el pobre pony rojo cayó desplomado – ¡¿Big Mac?!

* * *

La noche había caído y ay toda la familia Apple se preparaba a dormir, Big Macintosh subió lentamente ante la vista de su hermana que se negaba a entrar en su cuarto hasta saber que pensaba hacer su hermano

- Big Macintosh –dijo Applejack –sé que no debo decírtelo, pero espero que actúes como caballero, y no te propases con ella – exclamo con un leve rubor

-eyeud –dijo con un gesto afirmativo

-yo mejor te diría que te cuides de ella, y no al revés –dijo Applebloom pícaramente, el pony rojo no lo demostraba,

-hijo recuerda que toda yegua quiere un pony que aguante toda la noche –dijo la Abuela Smith –i quiere no te molestamos en la mañana

-abuela –dijo Applejack en un susurro –por favor, sabes que esto solo es para que su padre no la regañe por mentirle, además mañana comienza la cosecha, y no podemos prescindir de él,

-además la princesa dijo que nos ayudaría –dijo Applebloom –tal vez nos ayude a descubrir nuestras cutie mark –así todos entraron sus habitaciones, Big Macintosh se detuvo de pie en la puerta mientras se cerraba, la princesa se hallaba acostada del lado derecho dela cama, leyendo un libro

-hola Big Macintosh –dijo ella con cortesía, mas este solo se acercó a un closet, y saco una manta la cual estaba por colocar en el suelo junto a la cama –joven Big Macintosh ¿Por qué realiza tal acción? La cama es bastante grande para los dos

-disculpe me princesa, pero…

- Big Macintosh, no se preocupe, no hace nada que usted no quiera –dijo con una ligara risa –somos adultos responsables

-eyeud

-además, según entiendo, mañana es la cosecha de manzanas, y no creo que si durmiese en el suelo estaría en condiciones de realizar su deber –le pony se acomodó junto a ella, apagando la luz, la noche se precipitaba con lentitud, y Celestia estaba de lado, acurrucada con las sabanas, tenía algo de frió de repente noto como la pesuña de Big Macintosh la abrazo –Big Macintosh ¿qué hace? – pero noto que el pony seguía dormido, ella se acomodó acurrucándose el su pecho, tan cansada estaba que nos e dio cuenta cuando se volteo y acomodo un cabeza en el pecho del pony, Susurrando –buenas noches

* * *

**En respuesta:**

**Yo simplemente trataría de evitar que la princesa, me descubriera, entablaría conversación Fluttershy, y simplemente lo que dios dijera,**

**¿Qué harías si llegaras a Equestria con un antibrony, ambos con rifles BARRET .50 CAL, con balas blindadas y mira infrarroja y este declarara que mataría a la princesa Celestia y lo perdieras en la espesura del bosque?**

**Suena tonta, pero es una pregunta**


	3. Chapter 3

**tuve un tiempo para poder escribir mas no esperen mas en mucho tiempo, solo tuve suerte**

* * *

Problemas 3

* * *

-¡Big mac, a despertar! –grito Applejack al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta, del otro lado el pony rojo abría los ojos tratando de levantarse más se dio cuenta que algo se lo impedía giro lentamente notando a la princesa dormida abrazada junto a él con una cálida sonrisa, le pony no tuvo más que levantarla delicadamente

-princesa…princesa –dijo casi en un susurro –ya es hora –la princesa se volvió a acomodar, él se acercó más a ella para que pudiera escuchar –princesa…princesa –ella por fin empezó a abrir los ojos levantando un poco la cabeza para terminar besando por accidente los labios del pony rojo, 5 segundos después ella abrió los ojos por completo como platos mientras los dos se separaban abruptamente –princesa…yo…yo…

-no diga nada, fue…fue mi culpa, por favor solo llámeme Celestia –dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo pero sonrojada –pero por que nos levantamos tan temprano, ni yo me levanto tan temprano a levantar el sol –dijo levantándose de la cama, pero Big Mac solo se quedó ahí viéndola, pro un momento se quedó ahí sin hacer nada –¿pasa algo malo?

-prin…princesa, digo, digo Celestia –dijo recuperando un poco la compostura –si desea puede bañarse antes de bajar a desayunar –dijo sonrojado, al mismo tiempo que el señalaba la puerta del baño, la princesa se adentró al cuarto, poco después salió con una toalla en la cabeza y algo relajada – ¿joven Big Mac? El pony estaba contemplando una foto colgada en la pared

-Celestia –dijo este ya tomando una toalla de color rojo –el desayuno ya ha de estar servido, yo me tardare un poco –dijo aproximándose al cuarto de baño, Celestia sin embargo fue a la pared y observo al foto, eran los padres de Applejack, Big Macintosh, y Applebloom, los dos juntos, con la pequeña Applejack aun siendo una bebe, en otra foto estaban los dos el día de su boda, en la misma granja donde ahora estaba, se quedó ahí contemplando con ternura las fotos que no noto que Big Mac ya estaba saliendo seco y listo –es hermosa –dijo el pony detrás de la princesa

-ah ha, –dijo ella confundida y sorprendida, a la vez que un sonrojo se presentaba en sus tiernas mejillas

-mi madre…es hermosa –exclamo Big Mac, con nostalgia –cada mañana veo ese cuadro y recuerdo que ahora yo soy quien tiene que velar por mi familia y por esta granja, bien princesa, nos están esperando para desayunar –los dos bajaron lentamente escuchando una conversación

-Applejack, fue muy descortés de tu parte ir a despertarlos –dijo la Abuela Smith a su nieta mientras colocaba una pie de manzana en la mesa –aún deben de estar cansados –exclamo pícaramente, mirando a los dos –hijo mío, si quieres puedes quedarte por hoy en cama de seguro los dos estuvieron muy ocupados

-¡Abuela! –Grito Applejack –bueno eso no importa ahora, princesa si desea puede regresar a dormir –mas Celestia solo tomo asiento frente a la abuela Smith, Applejack se sentó mirando a la princesa –escucha Big Mac, hoy tenemos un día muy atareado, tienes que arar el campo norte para la siembra de trigo, mientras que yo recojo las manzanas del huerto oeste, y la llevo a vender

-eyeud

-yo podría ayudarle Applejack –dijo la princesa –si desea puedo ayudarle a recoger las manzanas –mas Applejack la vio con lago de negación –si quiero ser parte de esta familia supongo que debo hacer un poco de esfuerzo, además así les puedo pagar por todo lo que están haciendo pro mi

-¿está segura? –Respondió la pony campirana -¿alguna vez ha cosechado manzanas?

-no, pero que tan difícil podría ser –Luna y Candace subían el sol con algo de dificultad, mas finalmente estaba dejando relucir el nuevo día, pero en la granja las cosas no andaban muy bien que digamos –a ver ¿Cómo bajo las manzanas sin usar magia? –se decía al princesa junto a Applejack contemplando el huerto de manzanas, ambas llevaban los canastos para recogerlos

-princesa,

-por favor Applejack, solo llámame Celestia

-bien Celestia, solo haga lo que yo –dijo Applejack colocándose de espaldas al árbol y dando un poderoso Coss, para que la manzanas cayeran al canasto, Celestia que do algo impactada –lo ve, no es tan difícil, si me necesita estaré por allá

-si…si, no lo veo tan difícil ja, ja, ja –Applejack se retiró dejando a la princesa algo nerviosa, ella se colocó como le mostro la pony, y con sus cascos golpeo el árbol, pero este solo se tambaleo, lo volvió a intentar con más fuerzas, haciendo que las manzanas cayeran precipitadamente, pero en forma desordenada, causando que muchas le cayeran en la cabeza –argh, arhu ahug –se sobo la cabeza, recogiendo con su hocico las manzanas desperdigadas

* * *

-hola pplejack –dijo Twilight, junto con las demás, a la cima de una colina donde Applejack contemplaba todo el huerto

-hola Twilight, chicas, que bueno que vinieron

-oye como va la princesa con eso de vivir en la granja –dijo Rainbow dash, a lo que Applejack solo apunto al pie de la colina, donde la princesa seguía recogiendo las manzanas que no le caían en la cabeza –no crees que deberías ayudarla,

-ya lo intente –respondió al granjera –pero insiste en hacerlo por ella misma

-¡vamos a verla, vamos, así podre saludarla y poder hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, pro que no tiene más amigas que nosotras, ya se le presentare a todos mis amigos y así no sentirá sola! –exclamo Pinkie pie, así todas bajaron viendo como la princesa ya llevaba las sestas en su lomo –¡hola princesa!

-ah… hola chicas –exclamo la princesa Celestia algo sorprendida, pero las sorprendidas fueron ellas al ver que la princesa ya le había agarrado ritmo –que le parece Applejack, ya termine con los árboles ¿ahora que me falta por hacer?

-por ahora nada, pero si quiere puede acompañar a venderla sen le mercado

-Sería un placer

-yo no lo sugiero –dijo Rarity, extendiendo un periódico frente al grupo –tienen que leerlo –todas miraron el encabezado "matrimonio por amor, o por descuido" la princesa Celestia se leyendo cada palabra con asombro

-¡hermana! –se escuchó un grito recorrer todo el huerto, saliendo de entre unos arbustos las cutie mark crusaders, que apenas notaron a la princesa se detuvieron en seco –ven les dije que ella estaba en la granja –al instante las demás comenzaron a hablar todas la mismo tiempo

-¡a ver ¿qué pasa con ustedes niñas?!-grito Applejack ay impactada por el periódico

-es que veníamos a ver si nos acompañas a buscar nuestras cutie mark –dijo Applebloom, pero su hermana se quedo quieta con una negativa

-lo siento niñas, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo y también Big Mac –dijo con firmeza, mas Celestia se acerco a las niñas

-si quieres Applejack, yo puedo cuidarlas –dijo Celestia, a lo que las niñas saltaron de felicidad, y brincaron alrededor de las dos –estoy segura puedo con estas angelitas –las tres se sentaron con cara e inocentes

-no lo sé, ellas….

-por favor –dijeron las tres con sus tiernas caras

-estoy segura que no me causaran ningún problema

-está bien –exclamo rendida Applejack –pero no diga que no se lo advertí

* * *

**todos entienden el "por amor o por descuido"**

**Respuesta:**

**Como brony lo perseguiría y trataría de detenerlo, como militar sabría que solo está engañándome, su verdadero objetivo sería Twilight, no tendría más opción que adelantarme, tomando en cuenta que las princesas son personajes secundarios, y hasta terciarios, por lo tanto yo las consideraría ****sacrificables **

**Pregunta:**

**¿Que pasaría si la princesa Luna aparece en medio de la noche en tu casa?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feliz navidad a todos, que dios los bendiga, y que tengan un próspero año nuevo, les desea su amigo Seren Avro, nos veremos en enero o febrero **

**Vay, vay**

* * *

-niñas ¿están seguras de esto? –dijo Applerbloom ya sobre una rama de árbol, viendo hacia abajo –es que está muy alto

-no te preocupes –dijo Sweetie Belle –por eso le pedí unas telas a mi hermana, pero ella no lo sabe –todas rieron un poco

-chicas aparecen –dijo Scootalo mirando abajo –que la princesa se acerca

-me siento muy mal mintiéndole a la princesa

-lo sé –dijo y Scootalo –pero vieron cómo se puso cuando le pedimos que nos ayuda buscando nuestra cutie mark de caminantes de cuerda floja, tuvimos que decirle que jugaríamos con ella a las escondidas para que nos dejara en paz unos minutos –mientras, cerca de ahí la princesa seguía buscando a las niñas por todos lados

-niñas, donde se escondieron –dijo la princesa ya cansada y fastidiada –ya en serio este juego ya no es divertido –de pronto escucho un ruido muy leve arriba de ella levanto cabeza y -¡niñas! –grito al verlas suspendidas sobre una cuerda, el grito las espanto y las tres perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, pero al princesa uso su magia y las atrapo bajándolas delicadamente junto a ella -¿Qué estaban pensando cuando hicieron algo así, les dije que era muy peligroso

-perdón –dijeron a coro,

-ya niñas –respondió con calma la princesa mientras con sus alas la cubría limpiando sus ojitos –tan ansiosas están por conseguir su cutie mark, se parecen mi cuando tenía su edad, de hecho yo fui la última en tener mi cutie mark

-enserio –dijo Scootalo –podría contarnos

-si –dijo Applebloom –por favor

-está bien – respondió la princesa –hace mucho tiempo yo, Luna, y nuestro padre, jugábamos en unos bellos jardines, por esas fechas mi padre me contaba historias e su juventud como guerrero,

-su papa fue un guerrero –la princesa asintió con nostalgia –wow

-a Luna nunca le gustaban, pero a mí era otra cosa, a veces soñaba con que estaba con él en una de sus aventuras, pero siempre mi padre me decía que no era la vida que quería para mí, por ello me dejaba con Luna y mi Mamá, un día me aleje de ellas corriendo en la misma ruta que mi padre, pero subiendo una colina vi lo más hermoso que hubiera visto hasta hora, frente mi estaba mi padre bajando el sol, yo me le acerque lentamente, cuando termino le pregunte si podía intentarlo, me respondió que si, así que cuando amaneció yo me puse ahí y comencé a usar mi magia, al principio era muy difícil, mi papá estaba a punto de subirlo, cuándo con un esfuerzo levante el sol más alto que nunca hubiera hecho, ahí fue que mi cutie mark apareció

-vaya que increíble –dijo Applebloom –usted también fue la última en tener su cutie mark ¿y no la molestaban con eso?

-solo mi hermana, porque los demás le tenían miedo a mi padre –dijo con una leve risita –recuerdo que mi padre nos contaba una canción para dormir…déjenme ver cómo iba –dijo pensativa cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse con un ligero canto – mil veces muerta se alzó una y otra vez, nada ni nadie a sus hijos vio caer, y aun sus lamento se pueden escuchar, para salvar Jerusalén –canto lentamente, las cutie mark crusaders no entendían las canción, hablaba de cosas que la nunca habían oído –fue maltratada y usurpada por poder, pago con sangre por sus muros defender, resucitando cada piedra que callo, reconquisto Jerusalén

-princesa –dijo Scootalo –la canción suena muy bonita pero no se parece a ninguna que hubiera escuchado antes

-s que mi padre solo conocía canciones de batallas, y siendo les honesta esas eran las que me gustaban –ella y las niñas aminaron fuera del bosque –niñas denme una razón por la que no debería de acusarlas con sus hermanas

-princesa disculpe –dijo Sweetie Belle –es verdad lo que dicen los periódicos –la princesa sabía algo, más solo leyó el titular

-algo, pero no entiendo mucho

-es que dicen los periódicos que se casó con Big Mac, porque espera un hijo suyo –a princesa se quedó en pie sin mover un solo musculo aun analizando la información, un fuerte rubor se subió a sus mejillas

-¿es verdad? –Dijo Applebloom solo para dar saltitos alrededor de las demás –¡si es verdad! Voy a tener un sobrinito –dio saltitos por todos alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta que la princesa no se movía –princesa está bien

-si mi pequeña –dijo ella saliendo de su breve trauma –por qué no vamos con Pinkie pie, y comemos unos ricos cupcakes – las cuatro caminaron ha ponyville, apenas entraron la rpincesa vio a los demás ponys que se inclinaron frente a ella, avanzaron por el camino hasta el negocio de lso señores cake, las niñas entraron primero

-vaya, vaya –dijo una voz junto a ella, a la vez que una nube de algodón de azúcar pasaba junto a ella -¿me extrañaste?

-Discord

-¡princesa, princesa! –Gritaba Twilight con las demás corriendo detrás de ella –¡Discord ha escapado! –más se detuvo de nuevo al ver que la cola de Discord coemnzaba a rodear el cuello de la princesa –déjala ya miserable

-oh miren, las protectoras de Equestria –dijo con un tono burlón –ya me encargue de los elementos y cuando supe que Celestia estaba aquí jugando a ser granjera –hiso a parecer una jarra y al comenzó al llenar de chocolate e nube –además pensé venir felicitarte por casarte…dime aquel pony te da mucho amor –dio un sorbo a su bebida

-solo te diré cinco palabras –dijo ella con una sonrisa, sonrisa que a Discord incomodo –mi…padre viene…a visitarnos –Discord escupió el chocolate sobre Twilight, poniéndose pálido, sin pensarlo tomo la nube de algodón y con un chasquido de su dedo apareció una maleta donde metió la nube con rapidez, mientras soltaba Celestia

-oye Discord –dijo Rainbow dash – ¿qué haces?

-tu qué crees –contesto Discord alterado –me voy de aquí antes de que su padre venga y me quiera lastimar muy feo

-no solo el –dijo Rarity –sus también los tíos de la princesa –Discord se detuvo en seco mirando a la princesa

-¡los cuatro destructores! –Gritó con terror –estoy muerto, estoy muerto, realmente muerto –se arrodillo frente a Celestia –Celestia amiga mía, hagamos como que todo lo que paso, no paso, por favor

-Princesa –dijo Twilight interrumpiendo esta conversación ala que todas las demás le tomaron fotos –pero podría contarnos sobre su padre, es que viendo al expresión de Discord

-tienes razón les contare, pero podría ser a la noche –dijo con calma, miro a Discord –me encantaría contarle a mi papá todo el que provocaste, pero no lo hare –Discord respiro aliviado –si…

* * *

-he y niña no me jalen –dijo Discord siendo jalado por las cutie mark crusaders –por favor, soy muy delicado –el, y las potrillas se fueron, las chicas solo veían al escena con ternura y risas

-bien, ya tenemos quien cuide a las niñas ¿ahora que me falta?

-bueno princesa –dijo Applejack –como aun me falta vender algunas manzanas, podría ayudarme con los clientes y pedidos –la princesa asintió contenta,

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**La invitaría a pasar y hablaría con ella toda la noche**

**Pregunta:**

**Si las mane six vieran los juegos de video (halo, gear of war , call of duty, etc) que jugamos ¿Cuál sería su primera impresión de nosotros?**


	5. Chapter 5

Problemas 5

* * *

Por fin Discord se había llevado a las niñas, bajo amenaza de que si les pasaba algo en lo pagaría, en cuanto salió de la vista todas incluida la princesa se echaron a reír,

-saben esa cara no me la voy olvidar nunca –dijo Pinkie pie haciendo caras

-sí, tiene razón Pinkie –contesto Rarity ya más calmada –por lo pronto yo me tengo que retirar, hay muchos encargos y no tengo tiempo por ahora,

-yo también, tengo que limpiar el cielo

-querrás decir dormir otro rato

-nos vemos amigas, mis animalitos me esperan

-adiós Flutterhy, bueno Princesa, la veré mas tarde –dijo Twilight, no sin antes acercarse un poco al oído de Applejack –no seas muy dura con ella –mas Applejack solo se le acerco a la oreja de su amiga

-lo siento amiga –le dijo en un susurro –pero tengo que ser dura, recuerda que ella ahora trabaja en la granja, y la granja es el sustento de toda mi familia –dijo eso levantándose y caminado hacia la princesa –Celestia, por favor sígame –las dos se fueron dejando a Twilight ahí, después de mucho caminar las dos por fin llegaron al mercado, donde le enorme bullicio no se hacía esperar, mas apenas notaron que la princesa entraba, todo se volvió un silencio y ponys inclinados

-entonces aquí es donde ustedes venden sus manzanas –dijo Celestia – bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer

-solo tiene que estar ahí parada –señalando a su local de manzanas –atender a los clientes, mientras yo voy a entregas unas ordenes ¿sabe cómo hacerlo?

-mi amiga, solo por ser una princesa no significa que no sepa cómo actúa la economía –dijo calmadamente, a la vez que se ponía un delantal blanco, pero apenas e fue Applejack los problemas comenzaron –bien… –respiro hondo, pero antes de poder pronunciar una silaba, una enorme oleada de ponys apareció de entre los puestos

-¡princesa para el intuitivo de Canterlot ¿es verdad que está embarazada?! –dijo uno de los múltiples reporteros sosteniendo con sus pesuñas y magia, las libretas y grabadoras,

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-¿acaso le avergüenza y por ello se casó?

-¿qué espera que sea, macho y hembra? – la princesa se quedó con la cara de WTF, cuando los demás reporteros de pelearon por escuchar la respuesta de la princesa, de pronto escudo de magia violeta alejo al tumulto de Celestia, que aún no asimilaba eso – ¡oye, no empujes! –de entre la multitud salió Twilight con Big Mac

-princesa, vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos –dijo su fiel alumna, más uno de los reporteros la golpeo en su cuerno ligeramente causando que el escudo se desvaneciera, mas antes que la orda de ponys volvieran con la princesa, Big Mac se colocó frente al grupo y con una coss lo mando a volar por todo del mercado, viendo como caían por todo el lugar inconscientes, no solo con eso el pony rojo levanto a Celestia y se fue de ahí corriendo con la princesa a cuestas, dejándole a Twilight el delantal y el local –que…¡hey espérenme!

* * *

Por fin los dos habían llegado de vuelta a la granja, con rapidez entro en el granero, sin embargo se tropezó con una manzana haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre un montículo de heno, Celestia cayo de lleno ene l montículo debajo de Big Mac,

-Big Mac –dijo ella ruborizada, y completamente despeinada, los rostros de ambos estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Big Mac podía oler el seductor perfume del cuello de su esposa, y ella el embriagador olor a manzana fresca de los labios de su esposo –Gracias…es…pero…ah... podría –pero al mirar a los ojos de semental no pudo articular más palabras –…levantarse….digo…por favor…

-oh, si –contesto este apartándose a un lado de la princesa, la cual se incorporó y acomodo su pelaje, no sin antes que Big Mac admirara como lo hacía –Celestia me disculpo por la forma tan grosera como la traje –dijo con la cabeza agachada más Celestia solo le levanto el mentón cos la pesuña

-le agradezco que me salvara de esos horribles reporteros –exclamo con calma y seductoramente agregó –mi valiente caballero de brillante armadura –dio una leve risita, pero sin darse cueta ella ya tenía sus labios apuento de rosar con los de el –Big…Mac –por desgracia

-¡princesa, supimos lo del…!–dijo Applejack, acompañada por Rarity y Pinkie, las cuales se tuvieron en seco al contemplar esa escena

-oh, lo sentimos –dijo Rarity con un rubor –no quisimos interrumpir

-por supuesto que no interrumpe nada –dijo Celestia separándose abruptamente del semental –yo solo estaba agradeciéndole a Big Mac por su valentía de hoy –pero als demás solo pusieron una mirada de "y que agradecimiento" por suerte para ella la Abuela Smith entro al granero

-Applejack, ¿Qué hacer aquí? tiene que entregar el pedido de los señores Cake –exclamo con un enojo fingido

-lo siento –contesto Applejack saliendo corriendo jalando a Pinkie, Rarity por otro lado camino delicadamente detrás de las dos – ¡nos vemos en la cena!

-oh casi lo olvido –dijo Rarity volteándose de improviso frente a los dos – Twilight me pidió que les avisara que habrá una pequeña reunión en la biblioteca, todos estamos invitados…incluyendo muy a mi pesar a Discord

-muchas gracias Rarity –dijo Celestia viendo cómo se marchada, apenas la perdió de vista –señora Smith le agradezco, no sabe cuánto se la agradezco

-oh no tiene nada que agradecer, somos familia, de hecho somos nosotros los agradecidos con usted –Celestia solo sonrió –acaso pensaría que olvidaría tan fácil la más grande buena acción que mi padre recibiera

-eyeud –dijo Big Mac

-Big Mac, hijo mío, te falta todavía arar el campo norte –exclamo al anciana pony, el pony al instante se marchó, despidiéndose de las dos –ven querida, hay mucho que hace para la cena, necesito de tu ayuda

-por supuesto señora Smith

-por favor no me llames señora querida, me haces sentir anciana –dijo con una risa, las dos caminaron por el pequeño camino hasta llegar a la cocina, Celestia nunca había entrado ahí en todo el tiempo que había estado en la granja –tal vez no sea tan grande como las que se acostumbran en la gran ciudad, pero aquí se prepara la famosa mermelada de Manzatruenos

-yo no pensaría eso –respondió con gracia, admirando cada estante –de hecho me recuerda un poco a la cocina que teníamos en nuestro castillo cuando Luna y yo éramos niñas, solo que era mas grande,

-dígame algo ¿sabe cocina? –dijo al Abuela Smith tomando con sus cascos una cacerola, y colocándola en el estufa –porque una buena esposa siempre debe tener una deliciosa comida, para cuando su esposo llega del duro trabajo… pero eso era en mis tiempos, no se ahora

-se algo de cocina, pero es mi hermana mejor cocinera que yo…a mi siempre se me termina quemando algo

-oh no te desilusiones, ya verás que yo te enseño –dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa, Celestia sonrió con emoción mientras tomada con su pesuña un canasto de manzanas –lo primero que te enseñare ser a cortar las manzanas, no muy grandes ni muy pequeñas, el secreto está en el pulso

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**En primera les advertiría sobre los juegos, les mostraría los trailers, y de seguro me dirían, que soy un monstruo adicto a la muerte, y me temerían, pero solo tienen que ver la temática de los juegos para ver que no somos malos, **

**Pregunta:**

**¿Qué película (ojo, animada no) les mostrarías que reflejara la naturaleza humana?**


	6. Chapter 6

**pronto subiré la version M de los personajes inesperado**

* * *

-¡vengan a comer! –grito la Abuela Smith desde una de las ventanas de la casa, al instante Big Mac llego seguido de Applejack, estándose ambos en la mesa, desde la cocina salieron la Abuela y Celestia con tazones de comida –adelante sírvanse

-abuela esto es realmente delicioso –dijo Applejack probando algo de la comida –me apena que Applebloom no viniera a comer, pero como Sweetie Belle la invito a comer…

-eyeud

-yo no tengo el crédito de tan rica comida –contesto la abuela con orgullo, al mismo tiempo ella hacia que la princesa diera un paso al frente –tu esposa fue quien nos ha dado una deliciosas comida, Big Mac, creo que deberías de agradecerle –la princesa y Big Mac se sonrojaron, el pony se levantó de la mesa y con delicadeza le daba un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo Applejak el llamo la atención a la princesa instantes antes y por accidente los dos se dieron un beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que la Abuela les tomaba una foto –esta ira la álbum familiar, oh como me hubiera gustado una foto de su boda –retrocedieron mas colorados que nunca

-princesa…yo…yo…lo… –intento decir Big Mac, más la pesuña de la princesa lo detuvo al colocarla sobre sus labios

-no se preocupe…fue…fue… un accidente –contesto mirando al cielo, mientras la abuela y Applejack la veían extrañadas –por cierto ¿cuándo es la fiesta?

-es cierto –dijo Applejack levantándose abruptamente –es como en 20 minutos, no podemos llegar tarde, al instante golpeo la mesa, arrojando su comida al cielo y comiéndola de un bocado -¡qué rico! –tomo a la princesa de su pesuña y salieron corriendo dejando al Big Mac comiendo ahí sentado

-sabes hijo –dijo la abuela Smith –ya es hora de considerar cuantos hijos quieren tener –apenas dijo eso le pony rojo se atraganto con la bebida que estaba tomando, ahogándose ligeramente – podemos agrandar la casa o podríamos construir otra cerca del lago

-abuela, ella y yo…

-o, solo decía, si quieren esperar está bien, es mejor estar preparados y no apresurar las cosas

* * *

-pero si no hay nadie –dijo la princesa al ver las calle de ponyville completamente desiertas, pero Applejack no le hiso caso, y solo continuo caminado al interior del poblado, por fin llegaron frente a Sugarcube Corner, pero estaba completamente silencioso, Applejack entro calmadamente pero Celestia entro precavidamente temiendo que Discord hubiera hecho algo, mas apenas entro las luces se prendieron con un gran

-¡sorpresa! –gritaron todos los invitados, ahí estaban todos, incluido Discord que parecía algo chamuscado hablando con Rarity y Twilight mientras Pinkie exprimía una nube de algodón llenado vasos con chocolate y repartiéndolo

-¡bienvenida princesa! –dijo Pinkie pie –¡Rarity quiso ayudarme, pero ella no quería ni gorros ni globos y ni serpentinas ,se imagina una fiesta sin serpentinas!

-estoy segura que lo hizo con la mejor intención –dijo al princesa –gracias a todos por la bienvenida…honestamente es la mejor fiesta en la que estado –se acercó a la mesa del ponche y tomo una taza, tomando su contenido –es lo más delicioso que he probado

-gracias princesa –dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, en ello Discord se le acerco a Applejack con una cara de enojo

-vaya Discord –dijo Applejack con una risita cómica – ¿pero qué te paso? No me digas que no pudiste con tres pequeñas potrillas

-¡esas niñas casi me matan! –Grito alterado – ¿sabes lo que hicieron? Me usaron para buscar su cutie mark de bomberos, prendieron fuego a una casa que construyeron, ¡conmigo dentro! –escupió una nube de humo

-créeme Discord –dijo Applejak –eso no ha sido lo más peligroso que hicieron, debiste estar cuando quisieron ser domadoras de animales

-oh rescatista de gallinas –dijo Fluttershy –pero míralas, no te dan ganas de abrazarla con fuerza

-además son perseverantes –termino de decir Rainbow, al mismo tiempo que Scootalo le daba una bebida –mientras las chicas hablaban con Discord, la princesa platicaba con los invitados con una alegría como jamas había sentido, esto no era como en las audiencias, en que los ponys se hincaban y le pedían algún favor y simplemente el agradecían por levantar el sol, para luego retirarse, siempre cuidada por su guardia, aquí era diferente, ellos venia y le hablaban sobre sus vidas, sus trabajos, cosas mundanas, y sin guardias que la vigilaran cada 5 segundos

-y bien princesa –dijo Twiligt entre la multitud –¿Qué les parece la vida de un pony normal?

-se siente tan bien, que en verdad lamento el tener que regresar al castillo cuando todo esto acabe –tomo una rebanada de pastel con un vaso de chocolate –extrañare todo esto, por cierto tú me pediste que te hablara de mis padres…bien es mejor que los sepan ahora, para que no se sorprendan

-si quiere podemos esperar a que los demás invitados se retiren, y podemos hacer una pijamada en mi casa –dijo Twilight contenta, la princesa solo asintió, así la fiesta continuo, y por fin los invitados se marchaban, las ultimas fueron Lyra y con Bom bom a cuestas

-¿estas segura que puedes llevarla tu sola? –dijo Pinkie pie anudándole a subir a Bom bom, y acomodándola en el lomo de Lyra –si quieres podemos ayudarte a llevarla

-no se preocupen por mí –dijo Lyra –solo necesitamos descansar, pero te diré que Bom bom no saldrá de la casa en todo el día y noche de mañana –dijo lo último con una ligera malicia

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Pinkie pie, mas solo volvió a mirar el estado de la pony –oh, ya veo, cuídate, y cuídala

-no te preocupes –contesto dándose la vuelta forzadamente –por cierto Twilight ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-lo siento Lyra, pero no hay nada referente a esos…¿Cómo los llamaste?

-humanos… –dijo Lyra, la princesa se detuvo frente a Lyra le tiempo que decía eso, y ella lo noto –princesa ¿usted sabe algo?

-mi padre me solía contar historias de esas criatura, a mí y a otros potrillos, de hecho mucho de los relatos sobre esas criaturas mi padre las contó a los escritores

-¿son reales? –dijo Lyra, las chicas se quedaron esperando la respuesta, todas conocían las historias de miedo que se contaban

-la misma pregunta le di a mi papá un día –dijo Celestia suspirando –me dijo que no, me temo que él los invento para darme lecciones de lo que no debía hacer o permitir que pasara, muchas solo eran para asústanos nada mas –Lyra quedo cabizbaja –lo siento mucho

-no se preocupe princesa –Lyra levanto la cabeza –al menos podre escribir un buen libro de cuentos, de cualquier forma, Twilight si consigues algo más de ellos, me lo hacer saber

-no te preocupes

-¡nos vemos! –Dijo ya caminando a su casa,

-princesa –dijo Twilight – ¿es verdad que los humanos, los invento su padre?

-eso me dijo –con testo ella con decisión, mientras las demás y la princesa se marchaban

-bien Bom bom, mereces un buen castigo por tomar tanto –dijo Lyra sintiendo como su amiga se movía un poco – y esta vez no seré complaciente, así que usare la fusta esta noche y mañana –por fin entro en su casa, cerrando la puerta

* * *

-¡si una pijamada, traeré chocolate! –dijo Pinkie pie, corriendo a donde estaba Discord, el cual al verla quiso hacerla caso, mas ella le dio su mirada de cachorrito tierno, el no tuvo más remedio que llenarle uan jarra con chocolate, en cuanto se fue, se acostó en un rincón -¡aquí esta!

-bien princesa, podría contarnos todo –dijo Rarity, con curiosidad –digo, si no es mucha molestia

-es mejor que lo sepan ahora –dijo Celestia

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**Yo considero que serían, códigos de guerra, la trilogía de Batman, 300, Vengadores, y Battleship**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cómo piensan que comenzaría una guerra entre los ponys y los humanos?**


	7. Chapter 7

Problemas 7

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí les informo que por motivos escolares estaré tal vez ausente por unas semanas, tal vez no, pero eso no lo sé, hoy 18/01/13 cumplo años, así que por favor no se olviden de ponerme sus reviewns, de antemano gracias por leerme**

* * *

-todo esto paso hace tiempo –dijo Celestia con calma

-¡si una historia! voy por palomitas

_Hace mucho tiempo en Equstria existían cuatro seres malignos de increíble poder, cada uno dominada un punto cardinal, uno de ellos era mi padre, el sin dificultad levantaba el sol y bajaban la luna, pero siempre con ello el traía a estas tierras, destrucción por medio del fuego, cada día el quemada bosques, destruía cultivos, y hacia insoportable la vida _

_Sin embargo un día un adivino fue a él, exclamado que un poder mayor lo domaría, mi padre no le creyó una solo palabra, prometió que si lo domaban dejaría crecer los bosques y las praderas_

-espere princesa –dijo Twilight interrumpiendo –está diciendo que su padre era como Discord

-no Twilight…era peor todavía verdad Discord –el mencionado estaba escuchando en un rincón, el cual asintió con un escalofrio –hacia cosas que ni Discord pensaría hacer

-pero que paso –dijo Rarity – ¿quién lo detuvo y cómo? Pero porque pregunto, de seguro lo detuvieron con los elementos de la armonía –pero la Princesa negó

_Un día, mientras volaba por los bosques quemados, vio a una hermosa yegua unicornio, blanca como la nueve de cabellera azulada como el cielo, aquella pony recogía las pocas flores que crecían, bajo lentamente esperando no espantarla, pero ella al verlo salió corriendo con rapidez, mas no fue suficiente, la atrapo poniéndose sobre ella, estaba por…por abusar de ella, pero al último minuto se detuvo, la miro a los ojos, se apartó de ella marchándose volando _

_Aurora, la pony aun temblando de miedo lo vio alejarse, se quedó ahí recostada hasta que los demás ponys de su aldea la encontraron, nunca le preguntaron qué paso, no tardo mucho para que ella se recuperara, sin embargo nunca olvido esos ojos negros, al mismo tiempo una canasta de flores recién cortadas aparecía frente a la puerta de su casa, con una nota que guardaba celosamente _

-ya se, ya se –dijo Pinkie saltando por todos lados –ella era su mamá –la princesa asintió estremecida – ¿Dónde vive, donde vive? quiero hacerle una fiesta y…–Pero se detuvo al ver el estado de la princesa –lo siento

-no te preocupes mi pequeño pony

_Tiempo después algo paso, cada vez que iba al bosque ella sentía que la observaban, mas no era un mirar que incomodara, parecía como si la cuidaran, pensaba que era tal vez su difunto padre quien la veía desde el más allá, o su misterioso admirador secreto_

_En aquellos bosques también habitaba un horrible dragón, que aterraba las aldeas cercanas, cada año una yegua joven le era ofrecida al dragón para que permitiera a los demás habitantes vivir, y ese año le toco a Aurora, la vistieron de hermosas telas y le ataron las patas delanteras a dos postes, le colocaron un aro de hierro en el cuerno, rodeándolas de joyas y vegetales_

-dijo dra…a….gon –dijo Fluttershy asustada, imaginándose a ella misma en la escena

-oh, pero que crueles –dijo Applejack –no puedo creer que sus propios amigos la dejaran ahí como la cena de un dragón

-pero que nadie dijo nada –dijo Twilight, la princesa asintió

_Nadie dijo nada, ella era huérfana, nadie protesto, sin embargo ella acepto todo eso sabiendo que era para salvar su aldea, igualmente no dejaba de sentir aquella mirada lo cual la reconfortaba, se mantuvo ahí de rodillas con lágrimas y temiendo por su vida mientras sentía que la tierra se movía_

_Por fin el enorme dragón apareció frente a ella, sintió su aliento golpeándola, y la lengua saboreando su rostro, levanto la miraba contemplando como el enorme reptil abría sus fauces lista a tragarla entera, cerró los ojos sintiendo como la saliva de la bestia caía sobre ella_

-yo hubiera llegado y dándole el uno, dos – dijo Rainbow dash mientras simulada golpear la dragón con sus pesuñas –la salvaría y…

-yo considero que mejor dejemos que la princesa termine la historia –dijo Rarity –porque es muy descortés interrumpir la conversación de alguien

-gracias Rarity –dijo Celestia

_Pero el dragón retrocedió rápidamente, abrió los ojos viendo entre ella y el dragón a mi padre, el cual estaba cubierto por una aura roja, se acercó al dragón y con fuerza exclamo –si vuelves a este valle, a este reino, te juro por el creador que te colgare con tus propios intestinos – el dragón se dio la media vuelta y jamás volvió_

_Mi madre vio como cortaba las cuerdas y con su magia la dejaba lentamente en el suelo, se acercó a ella con calma, Aurora solo se tiro al suelo temblando, pero mi padre solo la acaricio con ternura, ambos se volvieron a ver a los ojos y esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro_

-Uhhh, pero que romántico –dijo alguien entrando por la puerta, emocionada –así se conocieron, no me lo esperaba –dijo Luna junto con Candace y Shining Armor

-¿hermana que hacen aquí?–dijo Celestia, en un completo estado de show

-Vinimos para ayudarte –dijo Candace alegre y abrazando a su prima –y bien ¿cuándo conoceré a tu esposo? –Celestia se le subieron los colores al rostro

-o yo sé, yo sé –dijo Pinkie –en la reunión familiar de pasado mañana

-gracias pinkie –dijo Luna sonriendo –por cierto hermana, creo que es un bien momento de terminar la historia

_Al día siguiente ella apareció frente al poblado con las joyas y la comida, todos preguntaron pero solo dijo que el dragón ya no volvería, con el paso del tiempo el valle se convirtió en bellos prados de pastos y bosques profundos, con ello también se notó su vientre que se abultaba cada vez mas_

_Un día toda la aldea vieron venir a mi padre y al instante se escondieron tomando todas la comida que podían, solo Aurora permaneció tranquila mientras el descendía frente a ella y la abrazaba con su a la vez dejaba que me cargara, apenas había nacido la noche anterior, el decidió quedarse a vivir ahí, después vino Luna, Y bueno lo demás ya lo sabe, los windigos ya fundación de Equestria, la primera Equestria la cual nos deja a nosotras, creo los elemento para defendernos de Discord, y ninghtmare moon, _

-les gusto la historia –todas asintieron –la verdad mi madre siempre nos lo contaba en cada aniversario

-aun ay algo que me incomoda hermana –dijo Luna algo intrigada –sé que Candace es nuestra prima por que tú me lo dijiste, pero nunca me contaste como llego

-sí, nunca me contaste de cuando era bebe, o de mis padres –dijo Candace, pero Celestia parecía nerviosa – ¿pasa algo? –la princesa suspiro

-supogo que ya tiene edad para saberlo –dijo con tristeza –Candace, la verdad es que, si, eres hija de uno de mis tíos, pero la forma como fuiste concebida fue diferente

-explícate –dijo Candace

-tu padre se enamoró, pero a diferencia del mío, cuando supo que venias en camino, las abandono a su suerte –Todos quedaron cayados, mas Candace solo se quedó ahí de pie–mi padre se encargó de tu mamá, por desgracia murió poco después del parto, una noche llego de sorpresa, pensé que venía a gritarme por haberte exiliado en la luna –le dijo a su hermana –pero cuando me fuiste entregada y me contó la historia le prometí que te cuidaría

-mi padre…mi padre no me quería –dijo sin impactada, Shining Armor quiso abrazarla pero lo aparto, y salió de ahí alzando vuelo

-¡Candace! –Dijo Shining Armor, mientras sostenía una de sus patas con magia –¡espera, no te vayas!

-déjame –grito haciendo que su esposo la soltara todos vieron cómo se alejaba por el firmamento, Shining Armor se quedó ahí triste

-no te preocupes Shining –dijo Twiligt –deja que se calme, ya verás que regresa

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**La humanidad ve la oportunidad de obtener nuevos territorios, y se lanza en busca de riquezas, y tierras….o….Celestia ve nuestro modo de actuar y vivir, decide traer la paz a nuestro mundo por medio de la conquista **

**Pregunta: **

**¿Cómo llamarías al hijo de la princesa Celestia? Da la razón**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien, pensé que se me acababan las ideas pero tuve un toque de inspiración esta semana, por lo demás, espero que no me maten por como deje el final, en serio,**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews**

* * *

Problemas 8

* * *

Han pasado casi dos días desde que Candace se marcho, las mane six, su esposo y las princesas estaban terriblemente preocupadas, pero no podían hacer nada mas que esperar lo mejor,

-princesa Celestia –dijo Big Mac mientras se levantaba de la cama y veía como la Alicornio no dejaba de ver el cielo estrellado, se levanto y colocándose junto a ella –se lo que siente, también estoy algo preocupado, pero no podemos hacer nada

-los e, pero yo… –dijo algo triste –siento que hice mal al decirle

-usted no hiso mal –de pronto coloco una frazada sobre la princesa –tome al menos debería estar abrigada, algunas veces las noches llegan ser muy frías –Celestia se la acomodo y camino hacia la cama

-tiene razón Big Mac –dijo tranquila mientras se acomodaba entre las cobijas, el pony rojo la siguió acostándose junto a ella –esto es algo que debí esperar, y preocupándome por mi prima no lograre nada, esto es algo que ella tiene que afrontar

-además mañana es la reunión de la familia Apple –dijo Big Mac –y usted le prometió a Applejack que la ayudaría con la organización –Celestia asintió acostándose, no paso mucho para que ella volviera a sentir la pata de semental rodeándola en un abrazo, el cual la confortaba

* * *

-¡buenos días! –grito Applejack desde la puerta e la habitación de su hermano, ya no le sorprendía nada el verlo abrazando a la princesa, lentamente los dos se levantaron igual de apenados como la primera vez –bien ya es hora, tenemos mucho por hacer ante de que llegue le resto de la familia

-ya vamos –dijo Big Mac aun somnoliento –solo espero que no hagas lo mismo que en la pasada reunión familiar –Applejack se molesto un poco

-no te preocupes hermano aprendí mi lección –dijo con una expresión de alegría –además, tu esposa me ayudara –eso hiso que la princesa se sonrojara –adelante –Por fin todos estaba ya en la mesa del comedor,

-es excelente que las dos hayan terminado las faenas – dijo la abuela Smith a Applejack y Celestia –así podrán quedarse en toda celebración

-eso debemos de agradecérselo a la princesa Luna –dijo Aplebloom sacando un periódico, comenzó a recitar lo que decía –"la primera cita de la princesa Luna" solo espero que se haya divertido – se podían ver algunas imágenes, de Luna en sentada en un restaurante con nada menos que Soarin, uno de los Wonderbolts

-no puedo creer que lo hiciera solo por mi -dijo Celestia viendo en la foto al cara de aburrimiento de su hermanita –deberé compensárselo de algún modo

-eyeud

-apenas salió todos se olvidaron que la princesa Celestia se esta quedando en ponyville –dijo Applejack –es lo bueno de los reporteros, cuando mejor sale a la luz se olvidad de otra cosa –todos asintieron –bien ya desayune, ahora a trabajar –si Applejack y Celestia salieron de la casa

Unas horas después

-por fin todo esta listo –dijo satisfecha la pony campirana junto a la Alicornio –y en excelente momento –una enorme bola de humo salió surcando el camino dejando ver toda la estampida de ponys que venían para la reunión, pero se detuvieron en seco la ver a la princesa Celestia que los recibía

-que tan, es un placer – espero casi inconscientemente que se formaran en fila como en la gala, sin embargo todos gritaran con un hola antes de separarse y saludarse entre ellos –pero….supongo que he estado en la gala demasiado tiempo –se disponía a irse cuando Big Mac llego

-sorprendida –dijo con una sonrisa –Celestia no pudo continuar ya que applejack comenzó con los festejos –venga, quiero que conozca toda la familia –así le fue presentado a todos y cada una de los primos y tíos, algunos se inclinaron con respeto otros hicieron bromas sobre su boda incluso algunas primas decían que la princesa ya tenia el vientre algo abultado

-y bien princesa –dijo Applejack junto ella sentadas en la mesa de los buñuelos –estas fiestas no son como la gran gala y como las que hace Pinkie pero…

-de hecho me divertí mucho –respiro hondo –es la primera vez que no me tengo que preocupar por estar a la altura de la situación –la prima Apple Tarty llego a donde estaban las dos

-Celestia…digo...prince… –dijo la pony apenada

-no se preocupe prefiero que me llamen solo por mi nombre –respondió Celetia calmando a la yegua –por cierto a donde vamos

-entonces, Celestia venga, ya viene otro juego, y usted y mi primo Big Mac tienen que participar – jalo a la princesa a lo que Celestia se giro a Applejack –lo siento pero ella no puede participar –eso dejo extrañada a Celestia

-es por que es para parejas –dijo Applejack mientras se comía otro buñuelo,

-y bien Celestia –dijo Apple Tarty mientras caminaban – ¿cómo conociste a mi primo? La verdad no lo veo en la lata sociedad

-lo conocí cuando su hermana se volvió la guardiana de la honestidad, cuando lo vi trabajar en el campo me llamo a atención, así que empezamos a salir a escondidas

-oh vaya en serio debe amarlo para arriesgarse –Celestia se quedó cayada –recordando todo lo que pasaron, recordó la primera vez que la abrazo, cuando la salvo de esos reporteros el beso que se dieron, todo –Celestia...

-sabes…creo que si lo amo, amo su gallardía, su humildad, su valor, su perseverancia su sentido de deber, cuando el me abraza me siento segura entre sus brazos –Siguió caminado exclamando casi en un susurro –solo espero que el también sienta lo mismo que yo –Por fin las dos llegaron a un enorme campo donde había ya algunas parejas y Big Mac junto a su primo Braeburn, ambos charlando

-así que por fin decidiste sentar cabeza –dijo el primo con alegría- y con quien mas que con una de las princesas, te envidiaría de no ser porque tal vez te invite pronto a mi boda, no como tu

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya te casaras?

-y yo que pensaba que no podías hablar –se sirvió otro vaso de sidra –así es, y no soy como tú, ni nos informaste…nada de nada

-mira eso es algo difícil de explicar –contesto el Big Mac –pero dime quien es la afortunada,

-ya te la presentare, pero dime como es tu esposa

-ella tiene una sonrisa encantadora, no negare que todos dicen lo mismo, pero cuando la vez cuando despierta, pienso que el sol sale, su voz es como una canción de cuna, y cuando llora siento una punzada en mi corazón, no me gusta verla llorar, amo su perseverancia, su calidez, su ternura, su timidez y su inocencia

-mi amigo –dijo Braeburn –en serio estás enamorado de tu esposa, y ella siente lo mismo –dijo señalando hacia atrás, Big Mac se volteo mirando a Celestia acompañada por Apple Tarty –bueno los dejo solos, tengo que buscar a Little Strongheart –Big Mac por el contrario se quedó ahí de pie, sabía que ella había escuchado todo, sin embargo lo sorprendió el hecho de que Celestia se la abalanzo dándole un beso en la boca,

* * *

Por fin el día había acabado y ya todo estaba en sus camas listo a dormir, salvo por Big Mac que seguía esperado a Celestia la cual aún no salía del baño, más por fin la puerta se abrió

-Big Mac quiero disculparme por lo que paso en la carrera –dijo ella algo apenada,

-no se preocupe princesa –dijo con calma mientras se levantaba –de hecho soy yo el que le debe una explicación de la plática –se acercó a la princesa Celestia lentamente – yo no debí decir eso en voz alta, y enserio me disculpo –de pronto como si nada se precipito a ella y la volvió a besar reaccionando completamente apenado –no…no sé qué me paso –pero no pudo continuar ya que Celestia lo volvió a besar, de pronto Big Mac la cargo recostándola delicadamente en la cama –Big Mac…

-si –dijo a un paso de volverse a levantar –yo cuanto lo siento… –pero Celestia puso su pesuña sobre los labios del semental –princesa…

-por favor….solo se gentil

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**Halowarsun **

**Pregunta:**

**¿Qué edad creen que tenga la princesa Celestia?**


	9. Chapter 9

Problemas 9

* * *

Por fin el gallo cantaba para anunciar que el comenzaba a amanecer, solo dos ponys permanecían recostados cada una con una sonrisa en los labios,

-buenos días princesa –dijo el semental rojo con una gran sonrisa para después besar coquetamente el cuello de su acompañante

-buenos días mi semental –dijo Celestia con una gran sonrisa, recordando cada beso, caricia y sensación –sabes que –coquetamente empezó a acariciar el costado de Big Mac – hoy no deberíamos bajar a desayunar –el pony la jalo haci9e el con un abrazo y mientras los dos se besaban apasionadamente, Big Mc comenzó bajar su pesuña lentamente acaricio uno de sus muslos, lo qu3e ocasiono que soltar un ligero gemido el cual fue opacado por el beso que Bigmac le propino, los dos se consumieron en su amor o al menos lo estaban por hace cuando un grupo de fuertes de fuertes golpes en la puerta se escucharon

-¡Big Mac, Celestia los buscan, y agradezcan que Applebloom se quedó a dormir con las demás en su casa club, por que los escuchamos toda la noche! –esto os hiso salir de su trance y levantándose se acomodaron el cabello

-princesa –Big mac la miro apenado y nervioso

-Big Mac, llámame solo Celestia –dijo con calma mientras se cepillaba el cabello, y tarareando una canción – sobre anoche

-sí, eso es lo que quería decirle

-lo sé, fue lo más increíble de mi vida –dijo para después cubrirse al cara e vergüenza al igual de Big Mac –sabes…esta fue mi primera vez, espero haberlo hecho bien –eso dejo espantado a Big Mac –mi título de princesa, digamos que no atraía muchos pretendientes que no vinieran solo por mi título y mi cuerpo, pero tú has sido diferente,

-princesa, también fue mi primera vez…digo, yo nunca he pensado en esto, ye tenia bastantes cosas en que pensar con la granja –la abrazo con ternura –pero es mejor bajar ya…o vendrán a buscarnos –al princesa asintió

-así que…. – dijo Applejack mientras golpeaba el suelo con una de sus pesuñas esperando un explicación –ya se conocieron mejor –los dos se pusieron rojos –bueno eso no importa ahora…ya arreglaremos cuentas, hay alguien que los busca –dejo bajar a la pareja, viendo en la sala sentada en una de los sofás a Candace, al instante Celestia se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola con amor y ternura –y tu Big Mac, tiene mucho que hacer hoy, ese campo no se arará solo –el pony salió de la casa con Applejack detrás de él, apenas toco el suelo fuera de la construcción echo en estampida con Applejack detrás -¡regresa aquí ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de ella?!

-Candace perdonadme yo solo…

-por favor no digas nada prima –dijo Candace cabizbaja –lo pensé mucho y sé que lastimarme es lo último que hubieras querido –Celestia la cubrió con sus alas – por favor solo te pido una cosa

-dime querida hermana –contesto ella maternal –lo que quieras

-por favor déjame confrontar a tu padre –dijo ella decidida Celestia retrocedió un poco temerosa – quiero saber quién de ellos es mi padre, y por qué no me quiso

-Candace, esta bien que quieras descubrir todo eso –dijo claramente sin embargo su tono cambio a uno de nerviosismo –pero confrontar a mi padre, no sé si sea buena idea, sin embargo respetare tu decisión, solo déjame decirle que deseas hablar con él, no sabes cómo se pone si lo sorprendes

-bien…por cierto prima dime ¿Cómo es tu esposo en la cama? –Dijo haciendo sonrojar a su prima lo que le pareció gracioso, Celestia estaba por decir algo –no intentes negarlo, conozco esa mirada, es la misma que tuve el día que Shining Armor y yo, lo hicimos, ahora dime ¿Cómo lo hiso, fue rudo, gentil, o salvaje?

-¡Candace, ¿Qué cosas me preguntas?! –dijo indignada, sin embargo el rubor la delataba –esas cosas no se dicen entre señoritas

-Oh por favor –haciendo su carita de cachorrito –además yo si te conté sobre mi primera vez con Shining Armor, no me digas que no lo hiso bien

-no, para nada, fue espectacular la forma como me…pero que te estoy contando

-lo siento –contesto con una sonrisa, para después volver a la tristeza, pero Celestia simplemente la tomo y apretándola contra su pecho –prima…yo…yo –comenzó a llorar con ternura mientras descargaba toda esa frustración –mi talento es dar amor y…tal vez sea porque a mí no me lo quisieron dar – Celestia solo se limitaba a abrazarla con más fuerza

-no digas eso –dijo arrullándola con sus alas –tu eres mi más grande tesoro, eres como la hija que nunca tuve, te amé, tu siempre tuviste mi amor, ¡jamás pienses que nadie te ama! tú me tienes, a Twilight, y a tu esposo Shining Armor ¿tengo razón?

-si prima –respondió secándose las lágrimas –ahora es mejor salir a buscar a tu marido

-¿Por qué?

-antes que las chicas lo asesinen –exclamo riendo haciendo que Celestia saliera presurosamente, a lo que Candace solo la siguió

* * *

-a ver si lo entendimos –dijo Rarity ya con las demás arrinconando la pobre pony rojo –y yo que te veía como un caballero ¡pero solo eres un aprovechado!

-te atreviste a propasarte con la princesa – exclamo Applejack, sin quitarle la mirada de encima – no quiero ni pensar lo que pensara de ti, de nosotros

-aprovechaste la situación, y la enorme presión que ha tenido los últimos días –Rainbow se alistaba a embestirlo con gran fuerza

-como….digo… ¡cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso! –dijo Fluttershy usando su mirada –pobrecita debe de estar realmente alterada y quizás este llorando

-y te atreves a aparecer con esa sonrisa que tiene en la cara –dijo Pinkie pie con un bate de beisbol

-eyeud –dijo nervioso, sudando a no poder más, mientras buscaba una salida con la mirada

-¡atrápenlo! –grito Twilight indignada con un rubor, al instante todas saltaron sobre mas es escabullo como pudo saltando sobre Twilight y saliendo corriendo con todo lo que podía – ¡regresa aquí! –los persiguieron por todo ponyville pasando por alto a Spike que comía con Discord el cual exclamo

-vaya, si han corrido por horas, que aguante –recogió un pedazo de pastel – y que pensaba que tenía mala suerte,

-y deberías verla cuando alguien no regresa un libro a la biblioteca, o lo regresa maltratado –dijo Spike –a la pobre de Cheerilee la persiguió hasta la escuela y le grito sobre entregar los libros a tiempo, frente a sus alumnos

-no me lo creo – dijo Discord –pobre granjero, solo me gustaría saber ¿por qué lo persiguen? –Spike por otro lado tomo otro bocadillo –bueno en la noche de seguro nos enteraremos –en ello Celestia y Candace llegaron, sabiendo a que venían Discord solo apunto con su pata –se fueron por haya – las dos salieron en desbandada y en lo que las veía irse –este es el mejor caos que he visto, y yo no lo hice jjajajajjajajajjaajja –pero de golpe se detuvo, y mirando al cielo tembló –oh no

* * *

-chicas deténganse –dijo Celestia viendo como ya lo tenían colgando de las patas, y listas a darle con palos largos – pero ¿Qué les pasa?

-es que el…el…– Twilight no se atrevía a verla a los ojos por vergüenza de lo que estaba por decir –el abuso de usted

-eso no es cierto, yo fui la que abuso de el –las chicas y hasta Big Mac se quedó callado –le pedí ayuda sin pensar qué pensaría los demás de esto, abuse al quedarme aquí sin saber su sería aceptada, abuse de sus sentimientos cuando me tomo, y ahora abuse de el enamorándome de él, sabiendo que no podía, chicas…–no pudo continuar ya que de pronto una enorme nube negra cubrió toda ponyville seguía de una ráfaga de viento como nunca antes sentida, la cual obligo a todos los pegasos a ya refugiarse en tierra, y cuatro relámpagos golpeaban el suelo frente a la alcaldía, dejando hondos cráteres, de los cuales salieron 4 equinos de enorme tamaño, los cuales rugieron como bestias salvajes venidas de las pesadillas

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**Yo estimo unos 10.000 años, **

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cómo reaccionaran las chicas frente a estos acontecimientos?**


	10. Chapter 10

problema 10

* * *

-¡vamos rápido chicas! –dijo Twilight al resto, todas corrieron sin prestar atención a Celestia y Candace que ayudaban a Big Mac a bajar del árbol, en ponyville era un caos total, ya que apenas el primer corcel dio un paso,

-¡el horror, el horror! –exclamo Lily a todo pulmón, causando que todos salieran corriendo en descontrol a esconderse en sus casas, sin embargo el equino tan solo avanzo a frente de la alcaldía y con la voz de un trueno

-¡exijo hablar con el patriarca de este poblado! – exclamo un corcel al instante alguien abrió la puerta y pateo a la alcaldesa hacia afuera, la pobre pony solo se tiro al suelo temblando de verdadero pavor –dime el nombre de este poblado ¿y qué tan lejos está su capital?

-po…popopony….ponyvi….ponyville –dijo la alcaldesa, al ver que uno de los corceles exhalaba fuego de su boca – ¡por favor no me hagan daño! –de pronto unas maderas salieron volando hacia ellos más estas se prendieron en llamas y se volvieron cenizas antes de golpearlos

-¡¿Quién se atreve a atacarnos?! –se voltearon viendo a Twilight que volvía a levantar algunas maderas, más el ser solo las hiso cenizas, apenas Twilight las cubría con magia

- valiente para ser una simple mortal –dijo otro de los equinos, Twilight contemplo a los cuatro Alicornio más grandes que la princesa Celestia, los cuatro de dos pares de alas, uno Blanco de crin dorada y ojos violeta, el segundo de pelaje rojo como sangre, y de crin negra con un tono de ojos azul, el tercero oscuro como la noche de crin roja y ojos verdes, el ultimo dorado de crin blanca y ojos negros, cada uno llevada imponente armaduras doradas recubiertas de joyas de increíble tamaño y brillo impecable –dime ¿dónde vive ahora tu gobernante ?

-oh, pero que hermosas joyas –dijo Rarity por un momento venciendo su miedo y corriendo a la pata del más cercano para admirar el inmenso rubí azul que decoraba la codera –pero que hermoso, y mira estas más –dijo admirando la pechera y los tres rubís de fuego en forma de cruz, todavía más grandes que el que tenía, decorados a los lados con pequeños diamantes,

-¡Rarity ¿Qué haces? –dijo Applejack mirando como el Alicornio se incomodaba

-ya Applejack, sabes lo que cualquier modista daría lo que sea por una joya como esta, a ver la sacare –dijo intentándola tomar con su magia, mas apenas la sostuvo un relámpago salió de ella haciéndola retroceder, y dejándola ver los ojos de corcel –ahh

-¡qué clase de insolencia es esta! –grito el corcel blanco, rompiendo todos los vidrios y causando un temblor que sacudió todo alrededor

-aquí vamos otra vez –exclamó el corcel negro y junto con los otro tres apartándose del corcel negro, este solo levanto un poco la mirada y con su magia saco de sus casa a todos los ponys jalándolos por las ventanas

-¡habitantes de este pueblo! –una vez todos afuera, los arrojo donde se tiraron a temblar – ¡por la insolencia es esta mortal!–todas la miradas se dieron a Rarity que también se tiro al suelo – ¡he de condenar a este lugar con…!

-¡Twilight! –grito Spike saliendo de entre las casa con los elementos de la armonía – ¡tomen! –los arrojo y cada una de ella los tomaron y se los pusieron, para mirar a los cuatro equinos desafiantes

-listas chicas –las seis es concentraron, y lanzaron el ataque hacia los cuatro, el remolino arcoíris los cubrió convirtiéndolos en piedra, todos se levantaron con euforia–y yo que penaba que sería más difícil –pero de pronto un grujido es oyó en las estatuas las cuales se rompieron y el corcel rojo las arrojo con un grito de furia, y las plasto contra una pared, les arranco los elementos y los hiso levitar a su alrededor –arrgghhh…Spike…busca a…..arggh

-lo preguntare una vez –exclamo a la vez que de entre sus las salieron cadenas de fuego que s e enredaron en las chicas apretándolas ¿Cómo consiguieron los elementos, y donde están Celestia y Luna?

-no te diremos nada…argh –dijo Twilight haciendo que la cadena apretara más su cuello

-así que prefieres morir antes de hablar –dijo el corcel con calma, entonces veamos si cooperas por salvar a tus amigas, se volteo hacia Rarity la cual realmente estaba asustada, aflojo la cadena del cuello de Twilight – Twilight… ¿verdad? me responderás –enredo la cadena que sostenía a Rarity alrededor del cuerno de esta, y comenzó a crujir,

-¡alto… pro favor….detente! –grito rarity conteniendo a duras penas el dolor – ¡te lo diré… pero por favor…. ya basta...para!

-¡Rarity! –exclamo Spike saltando sobre él, más no pudo llegar ya que solo aleteo un poco arrojado a Spike a una casa,

-en serio lo siento –exclamo el corcel al mismo tiempo que rompía el cuerno de Rarity, ella dio un grito tan fuerte que cayo desmayada –ahora, si no quieres que lo próximo que rompa de ella esa una pierna será mejor que hables

-detente ahora mismo – dijo Discord –mientras susurraba – ¿pero que estoy haciendo? –le corcel se le quedo viendo soltando las chicas, las cuelas fueron a ver a Rarity asombrandose, y a Spike al cual no encontraron

-¡sabía que tenías que ver con esto!–grito con furia – ¡ustedes no se metan! –salió volando a gran velocidad más Discord lo evadió viendo lo irse de largo más cuando le quito al vista el Alicornio lo golpeo en el estómago, y apenas Discord reaccionaba junto sus pesuñas las levanto lo con ellas lo golpeo en la espalda arrojándolo al suelo donde dejo un gran cráter, bajo un poco después, aun lado del cráter –bien ¿ahora me dirás dónde están ellas?

-detente –dijo Celestia a un lado de Big Mac –Aquí estoy –se acercó al semental aun con Big Mac intentando detenerla, las chicas llegaron con Rarity en el lomo de Applejack

-¡princesa aléjese! –Twilight trato de detenerla interponiéndose entre ella y el corcel, encarándolo con decisión –no dejare que le haga algo a la princesa Celestia –sin embargo la princesa la paso de largo quedando frente a frente con el enorme corcel –no lo haga

-por fin nos volvemos a ver, creo que tiene algo para mí –dijo indiferente –ahora es tiempo que me lo des

-no hare –dijo algo desafiante –Pero antes –levanto la pesuña propinándole una cachetada –eso es por asusta a mis queridos ponys, papá –las chicas los presentes se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados –Discord ¿estas bi…dónde está?

-aquí –dijo detrás de las mane six –y debo decir que pudo salir mejor esta broma

-tienes razón –dijo Spike en el lomo del corcel blanco, las chicas no comprendían nada, y Celestia estaba sin dar crédito a lo que decía –discúlpenos pero todo fue idea de Luna, según ella sería una forma de vengarse de usted por las bromas, se suponía que todas estarían metidas pero por desgracia solo pude decirle a Rarity antes de que se pusieran a…bueno ustedes saben,

-si –dijo Rarity levantándose del lomo de Applejack –por cierto gracias por el paseo

-¿pero qué? –dijo Applejack indignada

-oh lo siento, y debo de decir que el gritar y fingir un desmayo fue mi mejor actuación,

-tiene razón señorita –dijo el corcel Blanco –solo que se pasó con eso de la joya

-de no ser porque lo las hice creer que en verdad que habían quitado el cuerno no hubiera sido atan convincente –dijo Discord

-¡alto! –Grito ya Twilight –me podrían decir ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-espera, yo los presento –dijo Celestia abrazando a su papá –él es mi padre, Ares –refiriéndose al corcel rojo –y mis tíos, Niké –el caballo blanco hiso una reverencia a las chicas –Tántalo –el caballo negro beso la pesuña de Twilight –y finalmente mi tío Tanathos

-es un placer –dijo el ultimo con cortesía –en serio, no nos sorprendieron, de hecho Luna nos dijo que harian algo asi jajajjjajjjajaja –los cuatro se voltearon viendo a Candace que la instante fue rodeada y abrazada por el resto de las chicas –me retracto –Candace se acercó a los cuatro, los cuales no entendían nada –¿eres nieta de Ares?

- no –dijo ella encarando a Ares –pero necesito saber sobre mi padre

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo impactado y cayendo de sentón –niña, yo en definitiva no soy tu padre, le he sido fiel a mi esposa desde que la conocí

-papá –dijo Celestia intrigada –no recuerdas que me la dejaste hace años

-Celestia, hija te lo juro por lo más sagrado que he visto, que es la primera vez que veo a esta joven – dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Candace –no he venido aquí en cinco mil trecientos años

-pero…pero –dijo Candace

-lo siento niña –Ares se le acero y la cubrió con sus alas –te juro que si supieras quien eres y quien es tu padre te lo diría, pero no lo se

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**Bueno ya la saben**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Quién será el padre de Candace? (les recuerdo que Ares es el padre de Celestia y Luna)**


	11. Chapter 11

**He subido los capítulos demasiado rápido y por ello he descuidado un poco mis otros relatos, por tal motivo solo subiere uno cada fin de semana, y Luna, felicidades por adivinar quien es el padre de Candace, espero que les guste**

* * *

Problemas 11

* * *

Después de todo este incidente Celestia se encamino hacia la alcaldía acompañado por su padre, mientras los otros paseaban por el poblado,

-y bien hija ¿Dónde esta tu esposo? –Big Mac levanto la pesuña casi aterrado al ver el imponente monstruo de semental que lo veía con ojos indiferente y se el aproximada lentamente –que ironía, eres caso de mi color…bueno tal vez menos opaco,

-tu sabes que ese tomo de rojo sangre nunca me ha gustado, por cierto ¿y mamá? –dijo Celestia

-se quedo con Luna, ambas querían hablar de cosas de chicas, por ello venimos todos –Dijo Ares volviendo su mirada a Big Mac –dime ¿como conociste a mi pequeña flor de Liz?

-nos conocimos cuando mi hermana se convirtió en la guardiana de la armonía, honestidad –exclamo Big Mac con naturalidad, y era verdad dese día la había conocido

-y han salido desde entonces, ¿cuando se casaron? Porque según la carta de m hija fue reciente –dijo Ares con sonada interrogativa

-nos casamos unos días antes de que Discord atacara de nuevo–respondía Celestia algo nerviosas, ya que su padre había girado su mirada enfurecida hacia Discord que por puro instinto se escondió detrás de Fluttershy –pero decidimos mantener lo en secreto porque….digamos que teníamos responsabilidades muy diferente –Ares se quedo mirando de reojo la cutie mark del pony

-eso me lleva a una pregunta un poco rara ¿eres acaso un noble o aristócrata?

-nope –respondió –mi familia tiene una granja aquí cerca –de inmediato Ares sonrío, al mismo tiempo que ponía su pesuña en el hombro deus yerno

-sabes, siempre temí que la vida en la corte la, hiciera cometer el grave error de casarse un patético payaso de la nobleza –su tono cambio a uno mas casual – ¿y que cosechas, trigo, centeno , o cebada?

-cosechamos manzanas, unas muy ricas

-¿manzanas? Cuando me case con mi esposa, empecé por sembrar unos arboles de manzanas, me alegra que mi hija eligiera un pony del campo –le extendió la pata y Big Mac se la estrecho –que sabe lo que es el esforzarse y sentir satisfacción al ver los frutos de su trabajo germinar, que un mojigato aristócrata que solo supiera hablar con elegancia –Big Mac se relajo al sentir ese apretón choque de cascos,

* * *

Candace caminaba sin rumbo por las afueras de ponyville, por fin se sentó ante un lago cristalino, se sentó contemplando aquella imagen que la calmaba mientras lloraba, mas una figura blanca se le acerco

-prima, por favor déjame sola –pero esta solos e sentó junto a ella –prima no… –detuvo su oración al ver quien se había acostado junto a ella, era Niké –oh….yo lo siento…lo confundí con mi pri….digo con Celestia –exclamo cabizbaja

-Candace ¿verdad? –Dijo Niké –por que quieres saber de tu padre –pero ella no dijo nada –Candace…

-discúlpeme por favor –respondió alterada y con lagrimas – pensé tanto tiempo que Celestia y Luna eran mis primas, y ahora no sé que soy ¿acaso hice algo terrible para que me abandonaran, esperaban que me comieran las fieras? Lo siento señor, me retiro –exclamo levantándose, mas Nike intento detenerla

-Candace, espera por favor –se levanto y la retuvo aferrándose a la pata delantera de ella – tu padre no quería eso, mira en lo que te has convertido, de seguro estará orgullosos de ver quien eres –le limpio sus lagrimas –debió tener razones poderosas

-por favor –dijo ella jalando en un intento de soltarse –por favor discúlpeme, pensé que era parte de su familia toda mi vida, tengo un deber que cumplir en el imperio de Cristal

-Candace hija –dijo Niké haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco y se volteara ante el corcel, le cual asintió con tristeza –por favor escúchame –pero Candace se la abalanzo golpeándolo en el pecho, mas este solo la dejo mientras la abrazaba

-¡¿Por qué, por qué?! –Gritaba mientras golpeaba el pecho de Niké – ¡¿porque me abandonaste, por que no me querías?!

-eso es una gran mentira, tu eras mi razón para levantarme cada amanecer

-entonces ¿porque me dejaste?

-mírate hija, eso que eres yo no lo hubiera podido hacer –Candace se sentó junto al semental aun con desconfianza –cuando conocí a tu madre, yo era aun impulsivo, orgulloso e incluso irresponsable, nunca paso por mi ,mente enamorarme, ni formar una familia como había hecho Ares

-¿pero si la amabas, por que abandonaste, donde esta ella?

-cuando supe que estabas por venir, nos dio una gran alegría, todos los días de soñaba en tu cunita mientras ti madre te arropaba o a ella abrazándote sentada ante un amanecer….por fin el día había llegado y tu mi pequeña niña estadas con nosotros, por desgracia hubieron complicaciones posparto

-por eso te fuiste ¿me culpas de su muerte?

-¡por el creador no! –contesto alterado y apretándola contra su pecho –yo te evita como la extensión de ese amor que le profesaba, pero era uno, no sabia casi nada sobre como cuidarte, claro hubiera ido con Ares y Aurora, pero….jamás les dije que estaba enamorado, o que iba a ser padre, no sabia que hacer….me dio miedo de no poder educarte, no quería lastimarte

Pero ¿Cómo me trajiste con mi prima?

-me disfrace de su padre, lo que es fácil, me cubrí el cuerpo con pintura roja a base de bayas y flores de Jamaica, invente la estúpida historia con la esperanza de que nunca intentaras buscarme…preferí queme odiaras, a que me ansiaras, pero jamás dudes que no te cuidaba, algunas veces te iba a visitar escondido en le reflejo de espejos y ahí podía verte crecer y madurar

-si podías verme ¿Por qué ni fuiste en mi ayuda cuando Chrysalisme encerró debajo de Canterlot o cuando el rey sombra intento retomar el imperio de cristal?

-me pides honestidad y honestidad te daré, cuando esa disque reina te aprisiono estuve a un paso de lanzarme hacia ella, olvidar mis deberes y estrujarle su cabecita hasta que tronara, pero no podía intervenir en ese momento, mas sabia que saldrías airosa,

-y cuando el rey sombra te ataco, el intento obligarme a que lo detuviera –Dijo una tercera voz, los dos se voltearon viendo a Thanatos acercase al lago – no te preocupes, Ares esta muy ocupado interrogando a su yerno, y Tantalo se fue a comer….y ahora veo por qué te preocupabas tanto por esta niña ¿cuando pensaba decirnos?

-Thanatos, yo…

- no digas nada, el perdón solo podrá venir de tu hija, de nadie más – él se recostó cerca para seguir escuchando la historia no sin antes – que bueno que no sacaste eso de el –Candace por otro lado se quedo mirando a los dos corceles

-hija –exclamo en un susurro – ¿podrías perdonar a este tonto que solo pensó que hacia lo mejor para ti? Sé que perdí muchas cosas, pero al menos déjame recuperar algunas –Candace retrocedió un poco a desilusión de su padre, mas de pronto soltó carrera y lo abrazo con ternura

-que bueno que ya se reconciliaron, por desgracia aun queda una cosa mas ¿como se lo dirás a Ares, sin que intente matarte por desobligado?

-una cosa a la vez, pero tiene razón es mejor decírselos a todos de una vez – se levanto junto a su hija –Además, aun tengo que asustar su esposo –así los tres caminaron hacia el interior del poblado

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Ares antes de tirarse hacia Niké con clara intención de ahorcarlo – ¡¿como pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia hija?! –Decía mientras lo estrangulada –¡pequeño demonio!

-argghhh ayudarrrghhh arrrhhhggg –decía Niké, mientras Thanatos y Tantalo de un lado y Celestia y Candace del otro los intentaban separar, por fin cuando los separaron Niké respiro una gran bocanada de aire –lo se….pero quiero enmendarlo –dijo abrazando a su hija –empezando mañana cuando vallamos de regreso al palacio de Canterlot, para después ir a visitar a esa reina Chrysalis,

-papá ¿en serio pensara ir a verla? –este asintió

-toma en cuenta que sabemos que planea volver a intentar tomar Canterlot –Celestia y las chicas retrocedieron –pero esta vez nos conocerá a todos

-y sabrá lo que pasa cuando se mete con mi hija

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**Ya la saben, y pronto Crisalys lo sabrá**

**preguinta:**

**¿Qué le harían a Chrysalis si la llegaran a tener prisionera?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Por fin termine esta capitulo, espero no decepcionarlos, debido a ciertos compromisos me vi forzado a utilizar un fragmento de una de las historias de "Iv Anhell" y espero que no se moleste por ello, por favor déjenme sus reviews, y no esperen otro capitulo hasta dentro de mucho, todavía me quedan dos historias que actualizar**

* * *

Problemas 12

* * *

La noche se alzaba con todo su esplendor, a diferencia de otras noches no era Luna quien la subía, sino una Alicornio blanca, de crin azulada, a su lado estaba Luna, contentad e tenerla con ella, muchos guardias pensaron que era la princesa Celestia,

Celestia acompañada por las mane six, su esposo, Shining Armor, y los cuatro Alicornios, y uno abrazaba a Candace con sus ala, todos iban disfrutando el paisaje, todos menos Tantalo que solo veía de reojo la canasta con manzanas que traía Applejack

-¡Próxima estación Cantelot –exclamo uno el boletero, así todos bajaron del tren,

-pero como ha crecido la cuidad desde que me fui –dijo Ares caminado por las calles,

-no te preocupes padre, solo has estado fuera 3,500 años –de la nada un contingente de guardias reales pareció inclinándose ante la princesa Celestia –veo que Luna sabía que veníamos

-¡princesa Celestia, príncipe Big Big Macintosh, sean bienvenidos! –Big Mac casi se cae de espaldas cuando escucho eso último, sin embargo guardo un poco la compostura – la princesa Luna nos ha enviado para escoltarlas al palacio –los guardias presentaron sus honores y los escoltaron hacia el palacio, en ello Ares le puso su pesuña sobre el hombro de Big Mac

-aun no te acostumbras a que te llamen príncipe –el pony solo asintió sin dar importancia a quien le hablaba –no te preocupes, a mí también me incomoda

Ante ello el poderoso castillo de Canterlot se alzaba con sus siempre hermosas torres y en la entrada una Alicornio Blanca de crin azulada lo veía venir con una sonrisa, Celestia se lanzó a ella con una abrazo y casi llorando

-¡mamá! –exclamo ya en sus brazos – ¡¿dónde estabas porque no me ayudaste?! –Por fin los sollozos se calmaron, a la vez que Aurora solo acariciaba la crin d su hija –yo te espere...te espere…quería que me ayudaras…mamá…

-lo se mi niña –contesto esta mientras ambas caminaban al interior del palacio, Twilight se volteo y vio qu4e los cuatro Alicornios se habían esfumando como si fueran humo –pero ya todo paso…ahora preséntame a tu pony especial –dijo sin más Big Mac dio un poso al frente de la comitiva, y Aurora lo miro detenidamente –hija pero que buenos gustos tienes –le presento la pesuña, mas apenas el pony rojo la toco Aurora lo jalo para darle un abrazo de oso –ven acá hijo, déjame abrazarte

-gracias…señora

-oh por favor no me digas señora, no soy tan vieja, solo dime Aurora ¿ustedes son amigas de mi hija verdad? vengan quiero conocerlas –exclamo mientras Celestia ayuda a Big Mac a recuperarle aliento, cada una se presentó con orgullo, pero por fin Aurora se percató de Candace –¿tú debes ser Candace? Ven pequeña, no te preocupes Luna me conto todo –Candace se acercó con algo de cautela, pero Aurora solo al arropo con sus alas –no te preocupes yo sé lo que se siente no saber de dónde provienes, Celestia hija ¿ya se descubrió el desobligado? –esta sintió

-y no te imaginas quien fue

-déjame adivinar –exclamo Aurora –es Thanatos –Celestia negó con la cabeza – ¿Tantalo? –Volvió a negar con la cabeza –no me digas que…. –alterada se levantó con temor, mas Celestia solo se rio un poco negando de nueva cuenta, Aurora suspiro aliviada – ¿entonces? No creo que hubiera sido Niké

-si tía –dijo Candace, la Alicornio quedo con la boca abierta mientras, las chicas simplemente se reían de la forma como lo tomaba –solo espero poder recuperar el tiempo perdido,

-me hubiera gustado verla cara de esos tres cuando Niké les confeso todo –dijo riendo, mas las chicas solo miraron a Candace,

-¿por cierto donde están los cuatro? –Dijo Applejack mirando a todos lados –no ven que Chrysalis atacara Equestria

-no te preocupes por mi padre y mis tíos –dijo Luna llegando con el grupo –yo me preocuparía más por Chrysalis, la cena está servida, de seguro cuando terminemos de comer ellos ya la habrán detenido

* * *

-vamos mis Changelings –exclamo Chrysalis mientras subía por las paredes de roca e las cavernas debajo de Canterlot, se posó sobre una saliente, y sin voltearse –Celestia no está en Canterlot, vamos a tomar la ciudad, ya que venimos mejor preparados y somos todavía más que antes

-mi señora –dijo un Changeling –aún están los rumores de esos alicornios que llegaron y que ya no sepamos nada de nuestro espía en la corte – Chrysalis hiso caso omiso y solo se adelantó a una entrada

-ahora contamos con la sorpresa, y ni las princesas ni esas ponys nos detendrán

-en eso tienes razón Chrysalis –dijo una voz entre las sombras detrás del contingente de Changelings –ellas no te detendrá, para eso estamos nosotros – por fin se revelo Ares ante una incrédula Chrysalis, ella se volteo cuando otros tres alicornios aparecieron entre ella y la entrada

-con que tu eres la criatura que encerró a mi tierna hija en este basurero – Chrysalis solo sonrió un poco contemplando al corcel blanco –no sabes lo mucho que me fascinara aplastar tu cara contra esas piedras

-primero yo Hermano –dijo Ares –recuerda que ella lastimo a mi hija – Chrysalis no lo dudo y lanzo a su Changelings hacia los cuatro,

* * *

-bien cuéntenme –dijo Aurora ya sentada con el resto de las chicas, mientas veían los platillos – ¿Cuándo planearan tener hijos?

-mamá tú también –contesto Celestia mientras Big Mac tocia lo que se le atoro en la garganta – no podías ser más discreta –exclamo con un leve rubor, sin embargo las mane six solo miraron a Big Mac con cara de pocos amigos –por cierto está en verdad delicioso…creo que el cocinero se inspiró hoy –pero Luna solo se rio un poco

-tanto tiempo fuera y ya no recuerdas la comida que hago –dijo Aurora –recuerdo que cuando eran más pequeñas ustedes siempre corrían a la cocina y me suplicaban que les enseñara a cocina como yo, y ahora olvidaste todo

-mamá –grito Luna con euforia –cuéntanos todas sus aventuras

-esta bien hija pero primero –hiso aparecer un álbum de fotos, a lo que Celestia se escondió de vergüenza –les mostrare a todas lo lindas que eran – Celestia estaba por intentar detenerla pero las mane six, Candace y Big Mac fueron mas rápidos

-Hay no… Mamá cierra eso

¿Por qué?... Si te ves tan linda de pequeña

-¿Qué ven? –pregunto Luna apareciendo por atrás de ellos…

-Es mi viejo álbum… miren aquí hay una de Celestia cuando jugaba a que era mayor y se pintaba toda la cara –explico Aurora señalando un foto de ella de niña –miren aquí estas tu Luna –dijo exponiendo una foto de Luna con su costado en blanco, dormida y tirando baba –cuando era muy niña siempre dormía, y si la despertábamos lloraba por horas

-No… no Mamá, por favor cierra eso –grito Luna, con el rostro completamente rojo sin embargo ni Aurora ni las chicas le hicieron el más mínimo caso

-Y aquí están cuando… –señalo una mas –las dos hicieron vestiditos con las cortinas, y fingieron que estaban en una pasarela

-Me quiero morir –susurro Celestia cubriéndose el rostro con sus alas, Aurora y las demás parecía que cada minuto que pasaba se llevaban mejor, en especial después de ver todo el álbum completo de fotografías… Celestia prefirió huir a un rincón y esperar que su humillación terminara…Unos minutos más de humillación mas tarde…

-Hay mi linda hija se fue a esconder –dijo Aurora – ¿Te avergoncé frente a tu esposo? -Celestia respondió asintiendo, mientras Luna solo se reía y en secreto se guardaba una que otra foto –Lo siento, pero así somos las madres –añadió tomando el álbum y guardándolo

-Vamos princesa Celestia no fue tan malo… de hecho fue divertido – dijo Twilight –se veía tan linda de pequeña –Celestia la miro seriamente…

-No te enfades con ellas…–dijo Big Mac, de pronto la mirada se encamino hacia él, lo cual lo asusto antes de darse cuenta que también irradiaba vergüenza –estoy seguro que no le dirán a nadie… palabra de honor –todas asintieron, mas la puerta se abrió de golpe con el cuerpo de Chrysalis que azoto sobre la mesa, entrado lentamente, Tantalo, Thanatos y Niké

-¿pero que le paso? –Dijo Luna, al ver le estado de Chrysalis, estada atada de las patas y alas, inconsciente y con claros rasguños y golpes,

-¿y papá? –dijo Celestia

-se fue a bañar –respondió Niké –no quería verlas estando tan sucio

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**Emparedarla, dejarla morir de inanición (como al fantasma de canterville)**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cuáles son las cosas que diferencia la naturaleza humana de la naturaleza pony? **


	13. Chapter 13

Problema 13

* * *

Toda la sala estaba en show al ver el estado de Chrysalis, Candace apenas se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos en eso Niké se subió a la mesa, y coloco su pata sobre la cabeza de Chrysalis y comenzó a apretarla

-es hora que despiertes –los leves gemidos de dolor salieron de la boca de Chrysalis mientras sus ojos apenas si se abrían –le pedirás perdón por lo que le hiciste, y espero que tengan misericordia de ti, por que yo no la tendré –apretó mas la cabeza hasta que el leve gemido se volvió aún más fuerte

-per..don –exclamo Chrysalis antes de perder el conocimiento, a lo que Niké bajo de la mesa, tomo con su magia a la changeling y la arrojo la suelo frente a dos guardias que habían entrado –llévenla a las mazmorras

-¡alto! –Exclamo Candace –papá ¿Qué ter pasa? Entiendo que estés enojado con ella pero esa no es razón para actuar así –Nike se volteo y miro a su hija con ternura y cabizbajo – lo que mas me inquieta es ¿que paso?

-la verdad…no quieres saberlo sobrina –exclamo Thanatos –en serio, hay cosas que no debes saber, pero Celestia, Luna y Aurora no es lo que piensan, esta vez no fue Ares quien….bueno, fue Niké

-si, hasta asusto a Ares

-niñas, iré a buscar a su padre –exclamo aurora mientras se retiraba del lugar, la mismo tiempo dos guardias entraban

-guardias, lleven a la prisionera una de las habitaciones del palacio y que le den el mejor servicio medico

-si su majestad

* * *

-hola Chrysalis –dijo Celestia con Candace a un lado de ella, Chrysalis abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de levantarse mas el dolor se lo impidió –no te esfuerces –la ayudo a acostarse de nuevo, Chrysalis noto que estaba en la cama del palacio,

-Celes…tia –dijo con dificultad –

-es bueno verte de nuevo Chrysalis – exclamo Candace, pero la reina changeling solo la miro, para voltear su rostro a otro lado, causándole un dolor que reprimió apretando los dientes con fuerza –me alegra que te duela, no es lo mismo que sentí cuando casi te llevas a mi novio, pero se le acerca

-si viniste…ahhgt…a molestarme…ya lo hiciste…ahttgr –con la poca fuerza que tenia intento levantar su pata derecha, pero solo la alzo unos centímetros antes de dejarla caer sobre su pecho ya adolorido –adelante…búrlate… ahgrt…tu enviaste a…. esos monstruos

-odio decírtelo –exclamo Celestia –pero esos monstruos, son mi papá y mis tíos,

-así que agradece que te hayamos salvado –dijo Candace –por que mi padre si quería destrozarte, ahora dinos ¿dónde están los demás changelings? –Chrysalis solo se volteo con una mueca de dolor, Candace la noto algo triste –escucha, no les aremos daño –la changeling se volteo de muevo mirando fijamente a Celestia

-ya no…argh…me importa, ellos me…arght…exiliaron –dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar, Celestia solo se le acerco y con su magia curo lo mejor que pudo sus heridas

-¿porque no lo hiciste antes, o la menos curarla por completo?

-por que necesitaba que estuviera consiente, y estas heridas fueron hechas por mi tío, por ello no pude curarlas en su totalidad –miro tiernamente a Chrysalis –un gracias estaría bien

-no esperes eso de mi –contesto –ahora ¿Qué harás me exiliaras a la luna, o me dejaras morir de hambre…o ya se, dejaras que ello terminen conmigo?

-nada de eso Chrysalis –exclamo Celestia con un toque maternal –hare algo mejor

* * *

Pronto el día se terminaría y Luna estaba ya en el balcón lista a subir la luna, mas detrás de ella una silueta enorme se acerco

-Luna –exclamo con calma asustando ala pony, esta se volteo viendo los ojos de padre –siento haberte asustado, solo vengo a ver qué haces

-hay papá –dijo ella con ternura –solo hago mi deber, subir la luna y las estrellas –Luna hiso brillar sui cuerno subiendo al astro y llenando todo el firmamento de estrellas –Listo

-y dime hija ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-por lo pronto, a realizar los deberes reales que me tocan

-¿pero si es de noche? en la noche casi nadie trabaja

-lo se padre, pero quiero asegurarme a que todo esté bien –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-pero hija –exclamo deteniéndola con su ala –tu no deberías de estar trabajando, a tu edad lo que deberías de hacer es ponerme de nervios, con los sementales con los que sales, no encerrada firmando documentos hasta el amanecer, ya habrá tiempo para eso, ve y disfruta de tu vida

-tal vez tengas razón… ¡un momento! papá ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-nada hija –contesto con picardía mientras Luna lo veía sin creerle –solo digo que si quieres yo hago tus deberes por ti esta noche

-y así podrás salir en esta bella noche –exclamo Aurora entrando en la sala –mi amor, Celi te está buscando –el Alicornio rojo salió de la habitación dejando a madre e hija solas en el balcón –ahora hija, ya que tu padre se fue dime ¿hay alguien a quien le hayas echado un ojo?

-¡mamá! –Exclamo ella con un leve rubor, pero al mirar la leve sonrisa de su madre ella se abrió –bueno...hay un Pegaso, es un guardia nocturno, y siempre lo veo cuando hace la ronda frente a mi alcoba, se que se llama Onix

-¿y ya has hablado con él?

-la verdad no, digo siempre que lo intento pienso que no se debe, yo soy una princesa, y no se espera eso de mi

-pero tu hermana se casó con un granjero –contesto mirando la luna – y yo no era una princesa ni cuando me case con tu padre – Luna solo sudo un poco mientras su madre la veía –hija ¿Qué em estas ocultando? –Luna no pudo más y estaba a punto de relatarle todo cuando su padre apareció por detrás –mi amor me asustaste

-lo siento, escuche todo y pensé que era mejor que viniera, y Aurora, yo aún la veo como una niña pero es una indiscreción preguntarle sus secretos de ella y ese semental del que hablaban –camino hacia su hija la cual suspiro aliviada –ya se hija, porque no hablo con él y lo invito a pasar un tiempo contigo –se levantó y salió caminando hacia los algunos guardias que hacían la ronda –les preguntare donde puedo encontrarlo

-¡no, papá espera! –exclamo levantándose y corriendo hacia su padre con la intención de detenerlo, mientras Aurora solo sonreía, solo en un barco permanecía Candace con su esposo, junto a su padre

-con que eso es lo que pasa –exclamo Niké -me imagino todo por que estan psando, Ares es muy...cuando se enfurece, se enfurece

-si, por favor no le digas,

-no te preocupes hija, no saldrá de mis labios

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en una habitación del castillo

-nunca he estado en un lugar tan elegante –exclamo Big Mac mientras miraba las decoraciones de alrededor más se detuvo cuando vio en la cama su esposa recostada sobre las delicadas sabanas de seda que volvían traslucidas con la luz de la luna, en aquel momento Celestia se despertó viendo los ojos casi extasiados de su esposo, que no dejaba de verla con ternura, este lentamente se acomodó junto a ella y la abrazo delicadamente –buenas noches –le beso al mejilla, mas ella se movió quedando frente a el –Celestia…

-ven y tómame –exclamo con milicia mientras abrazaba y besaba en los labios al pobre e indefenso semental,

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**El hombre ha nacido para luchar, y es como se le define mejor diciendo que es un guerrero nato y que su vida desde el principio al fin no es sino una batalla. **

**Thomas Carlyle**_**(1795-1881) Historiador, pensador y ensayista inglés.**_

**El que lucha contra nosotros nos refuerza los nervios y perfecciona nuestra habilidad.**

**Edmund Burke**_**(1729-1797) Político y escritor irlandés.**_

**Pregunta:**

**¿Qué harían las mane six, y Luna, si descubren que la princesa Celestia esta embarazada?**


	14. Chapter 14

Problemas 14

* * *

-buenos días Big…– exclamo Celestia la abrir los ojos mas noto que el semental no estaba a su lado –Mac – mas atenta miro notando que estaba en la habitación que compartían en la granja, y no en le palacio, salió a la sala donde no vio a nadie –Big Mac, Applejack, Applebloom…abuela Smith –finalmente abrió la puerta al exterior, viendo los arboles de manzanas rebosantes y listos a ser cosechados, dio unos paso afuera, mas de la nada sintió que algo el sujetaba una de su patas delanteras, bajo la mirada notando a un pequeño pony Alicornio, no mas grande que Applebloom –hola –dijo incrédula, mas la contestación la dejo sin habla

-¡mami! –grito la pequeña potrilla blanca de crin roja, mirando con ternura a Celestia, esta se quedo estática sin poder decir algo cuando de la nada Big Mac aparición junto a otro Alicornio, de pelaje rubio y crin del mismo tono de ella, pero corto – ¿mami?

-Applesun –dijo Big Mac –ven, tu tía Twilight te esta buscando –la pequeña soltó a de Celestia, sin separarse de ella, mientras esta solo miraba a Big Mac –mi amor ¿te sientes bien? Si es por que Royal soul se fue de paseo con Scootalo, no lo culpes, yo le di el permiso y pensé que te lo había dicho –mas la princesa solo miro a Big Mac, y ala pequeña, para tomarla con su magia y abrazarla con fuerza

-si…estoy mejor que nunca –el pony se acercó acompañado del Alicornio –abrácenme –los tres la abrazaron, cerro los ojos volviéndolos a abrir lentamente y notado la mirad de su esposo que preocupado la estaba despertando, todo había sido un sueño, un maravillosos sueño

-princesa, creo que nos quedamos dormidos –dijo mirando la ventana donde los rayos del sol ya aparecían con fuerza, ella se levanto sin darle importancia con una sonrisa,

-si, supongo que nos quedarnos dormidos… ¡un momento! ¿Que hora es? –Exclamo por fin captando todo, y saliendo ala ventana –pero…

-princesa –se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta – ¿puedo pasar –Big Mac fue a abrir entrando en ella Twilight y Luna –vaya si se quedaron dormidos, vinimos a tocarles hace como dos horas

-pro suerte papá fue muy amable de subir el sol para que nadie se diera cuenta –Luna miro de reojo a su hermana –veo que hicieron ejercicios espontáneos –se sonrojaron lo que hiso reír a Twilight y Luna –hermanita, ya todo esta listo, solo desayunamos y...

-lo se –contesto Celestia –por cierto hoy tuve el sueños más hermosos que he tenido en mi vida –Luna la miro atenta esperando que contara, mas al notar que Big Mac seguía junto a ellas, Celestia no conto nada –mejor resolvemos todo esto, y después le cuento

-hermoso día no les parece –dijo Tantalo ya en la mesa y con babero –Aurora de seguro hiso uno de sus famosos desayunos –un mesero le puso una charola tapada, al subirla vio lago que lo altero -¡¿Qué significa esto?! –exclamo enfadado mientras todos veían en el plato solo una hoja de lechuga –mi que fuera conejo

-lo siento hermano –exclamo Thanatos degustando un plato de heno frito con guarnición de papa gratinadas, en salsa de mango –pero Aurora, te puso a dieta, y en lo personal si la necesitas

-¡yo no estoy gordo!

-claro que nooooo –dijo con ironía mientras las demás solos e reían de las ocurrencias del grupo, ahora sabían de donde venia el humor de la princesa – ahora que lo pienso, creo que Nike fue el mas listo de los tres

-¿porque?–dijo Rarity

-por que va a ir al imperio de cristal con su hija y yerno –las chicas no entendían nada –así podrá conocer el lugar mejor que estando aquí encerrados –Aurora llego con Luna que sonreía con entusiasmo –parece que alguien se levantó de buenas

-Luna, te veo que tiene un gran entusiasmo –dijo Luan entrando en el comedor ante la mirada atenta dela chicas, ella asintió con su Mama a un lado – ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?

-bueno, anoche –dijo Luna con emoción –Salí con alguien –Celestia rito con emoción –así es, Salí con uno de los guardias nocturnos, y fue la mejor noche de mi vida,

-¿y cómo evitaste que tu padre te persiguiera como Dragón cuidando su tesoro? –Aurora se ruborizo, y con una mirada picara espero a que Ares entrara con enojo, y sin decir nada miro a los presentes –ya veo…

-Aurora, eso fue un golpe bajo –dijo este calmadamente negando –tu sabes que no me puedo resistir a eso –Aurora solo lo tomo por la pesuña besando su cuello lentamente –mi amor…no…por favor…no enfrente de los niños

-no coman pan frente al hambriento –dijo Tantalo –hablando de pan ¿Qué pasa con esto? –Señalo su comida –esto no alcanza ni para un conejo

-hablando de conejos –dijo Rarity – ¿alguna ha visto a Fluttershy? No la he visto desde la mañana

-esta con Discord –dijo Thanatos –dijo algo de divertirse con ella –unas risas entraron pro la ventana, y todas asustadas se asomaron, cual fue su expresión al ver a Flyttershy patinando en un lago congelado de chocolate, en compañía de Discord

-¡si helado de chocolate! –grito Pijnkier saltando por la ventana llevándose con ella Rainbow y a Rarity,

-hablando de los villanos –exclamo Luna – ¿ya pensaste que hacer con la reina Chrysalis? –Celestia se sentó asintiendo la mismo tiempo por una puerta lateral la susodicha reina apareció

-buenos días Chrysalis –dijo Celestia, mas la susodicha solo la miro soberbia, masa la notar que Ares la miraba con enojo bajo la cabeza –ven, siéntate, el desayuno esta servido – Chrysalis se sentó junto entre Celestia y Luna, ante la mirada expectante de las demás –veo que ya tus heridas se han curado, eso me alegra

-princesa –dijo Twilight mirándola fijamente – ¡que significa esto! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras los demás presentes asintieron esperando una respuesta

-Twilight Sparkle, he decidido simplemente que Chrysalis hay sufrido suficiente –dijo atenta su estudiante –por tal motivo le ofrecí quedarse en ponyville – Chrysalis asintió sintiendo como Ares se le acercaba con indiferencia –pero si de alguna manera causara algo contra Equestria, estoy segura que mi padre y mi tío Niké, la harán recapacitar –

Princesa esta bien –dijo Applejack notando como la princesa de repente se tambaleo –venga le ayudo

-gracias Applejack, ya paso –dijo Celestia, pero dejo al resto algo asustado, pero el resto del día nadie dijo nada, mientras Twilight y las chica hacían un recorrido por Canterlot a los tres alicornios

* * *

La noche había caído, en los jardines estaban Ares y Aurora que no dejaban de bailar a la luz de la luna

-cuando piensas decirles –dijo Aurora a su esposo que estaba hipnotizado por los ojos de su amada -¿mi amor me escuchaste?

-lo siento querida, pero me pierdo en tu mirada –contesto mientras seguían bailando –pienso decirle mañana, pero por ahora, solo deseo estar contigo –en un balcón cercano Celestia los veía con una sonrisa, mas la puerta se abrió levemente entrando en ella Chrysalis que sostenía un paquete cubierto en una bolsa de papel

-nadie te vio –dijo Celestia angustiada –no quiero que nadie sepa lo que te pedí,

-aquí esta Celestia, no te preocupes ser una Changeling –exclamo en un susurro transformándose en la princesa Celestia –me debes una – la princesa la tomo con rapidez, y entro al baño, saliendo poco tiempo después en completo estado de show sosteniendo con su magia una prueba de embarazo positiva –felicidades…creo

* * *

**Respuesta: **

**Tomar la decisión de tener un hijo es trascendental. Se trata de decidir que tu corazón caminará siempre fuera de tu cuerpo. (Elisabeth Stone)**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cuál es su personaje te identificas mas? Da tus razones **

**P.D. debido a que la próxima semana entro en exámenes no publicare anda de nada de nada, por al menos dos semanas, espero que lo comprendan y gracias por leer este ficf**


	15. Chapter 15

**Por fin termine esta parte, espero que les guste porque la verdad, me salió de pura chiripa**

* * *

-no es posible –decía Celestia caminando de un lado a otro con cara de preocupación ante una Chrysalis que no entendía el porqué de la preocupación –yo no puedo estar embarazada,

-yo no sé mucho de eso, pero esa cosas está diciéndote que si – Chrysalis tomo la prueba mirando de nuevo el símbolo de positivo –o acaso ¿no lo quieres? –Celestia se detuvo de golpe recordando su sueño, se sneto en su cama y acaricio su vientre con ternura, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos –Celestia...Celestia

-ah…si, cierto –respondió al volver en si – Chrysalis, si quiero tener un hijo, antes siempre me decía que hasta encontrar la semental indicado, pero ahora, cuando esto acabe, no quiero que mi hijo crezca en este ambiente de palacios y altos dignatarios

-eso me extraña –exclamo Chrysalis –si yo hubiera nacido con algo como esto, te aseguro que nunca lo dejaría

-pensé que habías nacido en la realeza

-nací en la realeza, pero admitámoslo – Chrysalis nostálgica bajo la cabeza –mi reino no era la gran cosa, mi único privilegio era que tenía agua limpia, fría, pero limpia

-cuanto lo siento, de haberlo sabido

-guardaste tus palabras –respondió algo enojada –nadie nos ha ayudado, jamás hemos recibido más que insultos y golpes de las otras naciones ¿dime que hubiéramos esperado de ti?

-compasión

-eso es lo que menos queremos –respondió alzando la cabeza –aunque no lo creas, tenemos orgullo –más bajo la cabeza tristemente –aunque ¿A dónde nos ha llevado ese orgullo? A nada, a nada, por ellos atacamos Canterlot –Celestia coloco su pesuña en el hombro de Chrysalis, esta se volteo mirando su rostro compasivo, y sin penarlo siquiera se arrojó a ella y lloro en su hombro

-ya, ya, ya todo paso –Celestia solo la abrazo dejándola recostarse en su cama, en la cual Chrysalis por fin durmió plácidamente al poco rato, Celestia la dejo dormida mientras salía a caminar por los jardines del palacio

-felicidades –escucho decir a una voz, se volteo para ver a Discord que solo estaba sentado mirando el firmamento –lo escuche todo, y de nuevo felicidades, pero ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Discord, veo que no soy la única que no puede dormir –se acercó sentándose junto al dios del caos –Discord, perdóname pro todo lo que paso ese día

-no te preocupes Celestia –respondió mirando la luna –al final fui yo quien no supo aceptar el rechazo –levanto lentamente su garra de león donde tenía una pulsera que Fluttershy le había hecho con semillas –siempre creí que no podría sacarte de mi corazón, pero me equivoque –Celestia se levantó con delicadeza, mas Discord la tomo con delicadeza por la crin –Celestia, solo te pido que no te interpongas -Celestia tomo su mejilla dándole un delicado beso, para después marcharse al interior del castillo, Discord por otro lado miro una terraza donde Fluttershy miraba la luna –pronto…pronto estaremos juntos, de la nada un terrible grito de ira inundo todo el castillo despertando a todos de repente,

* * *

-¡no puede ser posible! –grito Luna entrado furiosa en la sala principal,azotndo al puerta detrás de ella, y mientras subía las escaleras encontró a su hermana asustada –oh, perdóname por despertarte hermana –dijo subiendo la escaleras

-Luna ¿Qué paso? –Dijo Celestia ya con las demás y Discord detrás de ella –

-¡por que nos ello preguntas a él, antes que salga en todos los periódicos de Canterlot! –ya en el segundo piso, todos miraron abajo para ver como la puerta volvía a abrirse, entrado en ella Ares que gritaba desesperadamente

-Luna, perdóname, te juro que no sabía que ibas a ir e ese restaurante –sin prestarle atención al comité que lo veía subió apresuradamente la escalera tratando de alcanzar a su hija –¡Luna por favor, fue un impulso!

-no me importa –se escuchó la contestación de Luna –me humillaste como no te imaginas –se oyo como cerraba la puerta de su habitación, y a Ares

-¡te lo compensare, no se como te lo compensare!

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Appleajck

-yo se los diré –Aurora llego con calma mirándolas a todas, un rato después ya estaban en la cocinas reales, con una taza de té frente a ellas, Aurora dejo la tetera en el fuego, sentándose –comenzare, esta noche, aprovechando que yo, ni tu padre teníamos mucho que hacer, el me llevo a un hermoso restaurante

-oh, tratando de reavivar la llama del amor –dijo Rarity emocionada

-si, bueno cuando entramos nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la pared, y todo iba bien hasta que notamos que un gran grupo de fotógrafos es arremolinaban cerca de una mesa

-debio ser una un pony importante el que estaba comiendo

-no te imaginas, era Luna –todas se acecaron atentas –por fortuna el gerente lo saco, y se quedaron afuera a esperarla

-pero Luna ya está algo acostumbradas a eso –dijo Celestia –aun no entiendo su reacción

-es que estaba en una cita improvisada con el guardia real con el que está saliendo, la vera a tu padre no el importo, al menos hasta que vio que este se le acercaba listo a darle su primer beso

Oh que romántico – esta vez fue Fluttershy, todas lo notaron, mas son vieron que Discord sacaba una pequeña libreta, y con una pluma suya, apuntaba algo

-lo hubiera sido, de no ser porque antes que pudiera concretarse el beso, el instinto paterno les llego por detrás y tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa lo arrojo atravesando una ventana –todas se quedaron acalladas salvo Pinkie que se empezó a reír imaginado la escena –salto por donde lo había aventado y en plena calle frente a los fotógrafos, lo comenzó a acachetear y golpear diciéndole casa como "degenerado, es una niña, aprovechado, pervertido, miserable, etc"

-ese es mi padre –dijo Celestia –pero ¿Qué más paso?

-para no hacérselo más largo –dijo Aurora –Luna salió tratando de detener a Ares, vinieron los guardias reales, unas ambulancias, reporteros, y al final al pobre de novio se lo tubiaron que llevar al hospital mientras su padre se disculpaba con Luna –todas se rieron menos Celestia que solo bajo la cabeza

-solo espero que Luna perdone a su papá –Dijo Rainbow

-No se preocupe pequeño pony –exclamo Aurora –que ya lo arregle, por lo demás es mejor dormir de una vez

* * *

-gracias, gracias papá –Ares fue sorprendido al sentir el abrazo eufórico de su hija, que no dejaba de abrazarlo, mas este sin comprender solo los acepto

-de nada hija –dijo más noto que Luna tenía un pequeño gorro de enfermera –pero ¿porque el gorro?

-por esto –dijo al abrir una puerta –Gracias papá

-no…es…posible –dijo Ares la día siguiente sin creer lo que veía, dentro de la habitación junto a los aposentos de Luna estaba el Pegaso recostado con algunos vendajes, Luna se separó de Ares para correr a donde estaba Onix, se sentó junto a él, y con su magia levanto una cuchara para dale de comer

-tienes que comer dijo mientras le acercaba la cucharita a la boca – ¿Cómo piensas mejorar si no comes?

-me tome la libertad de ofrecerle una cama en el castillo al guardia –dijo Aurora poniendo su pesuña en el hombro del Alicornio rojo –dándole esta habitación, también le dije a Luna que tu habías accedido a que ella personalmente lo cuidara hasta que pudiera volver a sus deberes cerró la puerta con delicadeza mirando tiernamente a la feliz pareja, mas apenas se cerró la puerta Aurora miro desafiante a su esposo –y si intentas algo para alejar a Luna de él, te juro que dormirás en el sofá por mucho tiempo –volvió a sonreír alejándose saltando

-guardias –dijo Ares una vez que se alejara su esposa –quiero cuatro guardias en esta puerta la 24 horas, dos diurnos y dos nocturnos, si es escuchan algo raro, entran sin pensar, si fallan me responderán –con un tono amenazante

**Respuesta:**

**Me identifico con Luna, yo también soy algo solitario, **

**Pregunta:**

**Si pudieras preguntarles algo a cualquiera de las mane six, o las princesas ¿Qué el preguntarías? (solo a una)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Si quieres saber si es de algún valor tu vida y tu ser, con tus ojos de hombre no los verás; siempre debes mirar con la mirada celestial.**

* * *

-Big Mac dijo Celestia caminado junto al semental por los jardines del palacio – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –El Corcel rojo asintió esperando atentamente –bien, dígame ¿usted ha deseado algunas vez tener descendencia?

-sí, muchas veces me he visto a mí mismo con un pequeño potrillo –respondió con la cara ilusionada –a veces envidio a algunos sementales que pasean cerca el granja con sus hijos, de vez en cuando – Celestia sonrio

-y dígame ¿usted cree que este palacio sea lugar para criar un potrillo? –ahí Big Mac bajo la cabeza

-nunca –Respondió con calma mirando el cielo –aquí me siento casi un prisionero, esta vida de palacio y alta sociedad no es lo mío –Celestia contemplo las torres del castillo –prefiero la granja de mi familia

-Big Mac, hay algo que quiero que sepan, todas con una gran sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió saltando tarareando alegremente, sin darse cuenta Thanatos la veía desde un balcón, y levantado una copa exclamo en un susurro

-felicidades hija mía

* * *

-oh princesa Luna, no es necesario tanta atención –Dijo Onix mientras Luna aun con su gorrito de enfermera lo apachaba–me siento terriblemente avergonzado…yo…soy solo un simple guardia

-Onix, no importa, esto es porque mi padre te causo tanto dolor –Respondió, con su magia levito un frasco de jarabe y una cuchara –el doctor dijo que necesitas reposo, y tomarte esta medicina todas las mañanas, así que abre grande

-si princesa, como ordene –la princesa solo lo miro con reproche

-Onix, puedes llamarme solo Luna –le dio la medicina y dándose vuelta, dejo el frasco en una mesa, sin embargo al volverla vista a Onix este tenía las alas extendidas –para ser un guardia, eres un poco impropio –se cubrió la boca con sonrisa risueña mientras Onix avergonzado trataba de acomodarse las alas

-princesa, cuanto lo siento…yo…yo -pero Luna solo puso su pesuña en la boca de este callándolo princesa….

-llámame Luna dándole un beso en los labios, en ello entro un guardia que al ver la escena solo tosió un poco interrumpiendo –dígame soldado –dijo algo enojada

-princesa Luna, vuestro padre desea una audiencia con el guardia real Onix Blackstar –Onix trago profundo completamente asustado, miro por un momento a Luna

-déjelo pasar –el Pegaso quería en ese instante saltar por la ventana, y huir, respiro profundamente, pero al contemplar los ojos de Luna se calmó un poco –no te preocupes, me pidió que le permitiera poder pedirte una disculpa por su actitud de la otra noche – la puerta se abrió y Ares entro cabizbajo, la instante Luan se la abalanzo abrazándolo, y llenando su rostro de besos

-buenos días señor –dijo Onix cortésmente, el enorme equino rojo la miro indiferente, más lentamente una sonrisa de diviso en sus labios –me disculpo con usted por…

-No tienes nada por que disculparte muchacho –respondió Ares con delicadeza –aunque reconozco que mi hija Luna ya tiene la edad para reconocer el amor y el poder para defenderse por sí misma,

-aun así yo jure protegerla a ella y a su hermana, a toda costa –interrumpió Onix, dándole una sonrisa a Luna la cual suspiro –así fue cuando porte la armadura de la guardia nocturna

-ya muchacho, aun así yo humildemente me quiero disculpar, y espero que la aceptes – exclamo Ares, el pony Pegaso asintió positivamente

-acepto sus disculpas

-gracias por aceptar – se levantó mirando a su hija –Luna podrías ir por una jarras de sidra, estoy seguro que el joven desea algo aparte de la gelatina

-si papá –expreso contenta saliendo dando saltitos –no me tardo, conózcanse

-señor Ares, yo…. –Dijo Onix, pero apenas Luan desapareció Ares violentamente coloco su pesuña sobre el pecho de ónix, sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo salvaje, salieron de sus espalda otros dos pares de alas, con cuchillas en vez de plumas

-ahora escúchame pony –Expreso con una voz sobrenatural–mis hijas son la luz que me guía en los instantes que la locura inunda mi alma – de su boca exhalo fuego y vapor rojo –si le llegas a romper el corazón, juro por la corte que se llama cielo, y por el juez llamado dios, que no encontraras paz de mi ira, ni en la fraguas de infierno, donde arden los condenados eternamente…entendiste

-si…..si…si…si señor –tartamudeo Onix contemplado como Ares regresaba a la normalidad

-bien dicho Hijo –le respondió –bien dicho….hijo –se sentó en un cojín a un lado de la cama donde Onix seguía aterrado –ahora cuéntame de ti –poco después Luna llego con una botella de sidra y tres vasos, al entras miro a su padre y Onix Hablando amenamente

-veo que ya se conocen –dijo Luan asustando a los dos, más a Onix –tengan –les dio un vaso a cada uno y con su magia sitio los vasos –y ¿Cómo les fue en lo que no estaba?

-solo digamos hija, que puse el punto sobre la i –con alegría salió de la habitación, casi al instante Ares fue intersectado por Thanatos, y saliendo al patio hablaron

* * *

-Ares, vi el espectáculo –expreso sorprendiendo a su hermano – ¿era necesario asustarlo así? Luna ya no es una potrilla, además saco tu temperamento, y lo de NIghtmare Moon es prueba

-no me critiques hermano, algún día quiero verte en las mismas

-sabes, lo que estés planeando no funcionara –al instante Ares se detuvo, y mirando al cielo

-no se de lo que hablas –Thanatos solo sonrió –lo que le dije al pony era en serio

-por favor –respondió Thanatos – eso de "si le rompes el corazón, no escapara de mi ira" –con un tomo irónico –si Luna te hubiera escuchado estaría riéndose, puedes aparentar ser lo más malvado posible, pero eres un corderito

-no me critiques, cuando regresemos…

-ya no podemos contra sus designios –interrumpió sentándose en una de las bancas –el hecho que Luna y Celestia ya estén con su pony especial, es prueba indiscutible

-no es posible – ¿debe haber algo? –yo aún tengo asuntos, responsabilidades, deberes….

-suplemente no podemos ir contra la decisión del dios de dioses, y del rey de reyes –se levantó con lentitud, y dándose la vuelta camino de regreso al castillo –ya no podemos hacer nada –pudieron ver a Celestia en su balcón mirando el firmamento –¿Cuándo le dirás?

-yo sabré cuando –ambos entraron al castillo, más Ares se detuvo por un instante, solo para suspirar diciendo –Un hilo fino en un gran tapiz aunque lleno de color, no sabe si él es parte del diseño de la gran creación

-No hay vida que pueda escapar aún de los vientos del azar –Thanatos dijo ya dentro –Tus pasos tan inseguros son, pero al fin podrás danzar –por fin los dos se marcharon,

* * *

-madre me gustaría hablar con todos de una vez –todos estaba reunidos ya en la mesa del comedor, al frente del grupo estaba Celestia nerviosa –solo me gustaría esperar a papá –en ese instante entro acompañado por Luna y Onix

-hermana –dijo Luan algo preocupada –ya debes bajar el sol, pero si quieres yo puedo hacerlo

-no es necesario –respondió respirando profundo –quisiera que lo supiera antes que nadie –todos se quedaron intrigados –haces unos días tuve unos pequeños malestares, primero pensé que era por la presión, pero anoche fui al médico y…bueno…el doctor me lo confirmo

-dinos hija ¿estas enferma? –hablo Ares preocupado –si te sientes mal, yo puedo bajar el sol, por mi habría problema –pero Celestia negó, miro a Big Mac, el cual la miraba preocupado

-¿dinos hija? –Expreso Aurora –que ya nos estas preocupando

-madre, padre…estoy embarazada -les cayo la bomba, de golpe

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**Celestia ¿existen los alicornios machos, o son ustedes una especie en extinción?**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cómo tomaran más mane six, Luna, Big Mac, y sus padres, el embarazo de Celestia?**


	17. Chapter 17

-por fin despiertas –exclamo Luna al pobre de Big Mac el cual se percató que estaba en un sofá del –por un momento creímos que te habías muerto

-¿qué paso? Exclamo –por un momento creí escuchar que Celestia está embarazada –miro a Luna que asintió, Big Mac solo se quedó en silencio – voy a ser papá –con una sonrisa quiso levantarse, pero Luna no lo dejo

-sé que estas feliz, pero por ahora mejor te quedas aquí –el pony rojo no entendió nada hasta que del otro lado de la habitación estaba Celestia, su Mamá, y sus tíos dándole aire con las alas a un inconsciente Ares –debiste verlo, ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo

-oh Big Mac ¿estás bien hijo? –dijo Aurora abrazando al semental, seguida por Celestia este al sentir a la princesa no dudo en apretarla contra su pecho, más de reojo miro a Ares –ah, no te preocupes por él, hizo lo mismo cuando le dije que estaba esperando a Luna

-dime Big Mac –dijo ya Celestia sentándose junto a Big Mac, cuando este solo el acaricio el cabello tiernamente –no puedo creer todavía que tendremos un hijo –el pony respiro hondo sin dejar de acariciarla

-no puedo pensar nada mejor –respondió recostando el rostro de su pareja en su lomo con almohada –un pequeño al que le enseñe toda la granja, ahí podrá jugar con emoción…recuerdo que cada día tenía una gran aventura

-yo solo quiero que este pequeño –respondió sobando su vientre con tiernamente –sea tan fuerte y trabajador como tu

-¡si, un potrillo! –Exclamo Pinkie pie sorpresivamente frente los dos – ¡princesa, oh ya quiero hacerle un gran beby shower, con globos, serpentinas y un enorme pastel que diga felicidades! –tanto Celestia como Big Mac asintieron haciendo que Pinkie gritara con alegría, en ello Twilight se acercó a la princesa Celestia con discreción

-princesa –dijo Twilight –nos gustaría felicitar a Big Mac personalmente en privado –Celestia sintió con una sonrisa

-¡Y yo voy a buscar las cosas para la fiesta! –Grito Pinkie pie galopando ala salida – ¡no puedo esperar a contarles a todos mis amigos!

-Big Mac –el pony se giró –espero que me perdones, pero ahora tengo mucho que hacer, sobre todo el explicarle a mis queridos ponys que tendrán un pequeño príncipe heredero –se levando del sofá y camino hacia la salida, en lo que las chicas rodeaban a Big Mac, y apenas es escuchó la puerta cerrarse

-¡a, el! –Grito furica Twilight, sin pensarlo siquiera Big Mac salió corriendo por una puerta – ¡no lo dejen escapar! –todo esto ante la mirada risueña de Luna, en ello Ares despertó mareado

-por fin despiertas Papá –dijo Luna aun conteniéndose la risa, sin embargo se detuvo al ver la mirada de pocos amigos de su padre – ¿papá? –Más este alzo al cabeza mirando a todos lados, solo para mirar a sus hermanos y a su hija

-¿dónde está? –Exclamo observando al puerta – ¿Dónde está? –salió corriendo a todo galope, Luna quiso correr tras el pero Thanatos la detuvo

-tío –exclamo tratando de soltarse de la magia se Thanatos – ¿no vez que como es mi padre, Big Mac podría no ver el atardecer? –pero el corcel sol la bajo en el sofá, sentándose en medio de su tío y su mamá

-Luna tenemos que hablar –dijo resignado –no te preocupes por el, no el hará nada

-hay algo importante que queremos hablar, es urgente –dijo Aurora

* * *

-espero que aquí no me encuentren –dijo Big Mac escondido en el laberinto

-yo espero lo mismo –dijo una voz asustando al pony, se volteo para ver como Ares aparecía en una nube de tormenta –felicidades, espero que seas un gran padre

-gracias...supongo –respondió, Ares hiso aparecer un puro y se lo prendió, puro que exploto llenándole la cara de hollín – ¡que graciosos! –Ares le tapo la boca

-cállate ¿o quieres que te escuchen las cinco loca ponys que quieren hacerte chicharon? –al otro lado del muro de plantas escucha las chicas que lo buscaban con antorchas, palos, y trinchetes (no pregunten de donde los sacaron)-ven conmigo

-¿A donde vamos? –dijo nervioso

-no te preocupes –respondió –si, admito que estoy algo enojado, tal ver porque veo aun a mis hijas como las dulces niñas que se divertían jugando a las muñecas

-se lo que se siente –respondió Big Mac –cada vez que ese pony de Caramel se trata de acercar a mi hermanita, yo tengo ganas de sacarlo a patadas

-valiente y decidido –dijo Ares contemplando el paisaje –no hay duda que por algo mi hija se enamoró de ti, sin embargo sabes que ella es la gobernante de esta tierra –el pony bajo la cabeza al reconocer esto –por ello quiero pedirte algo

-si –expreso con temor – no sé si pueda quedarme en este lugar, simplemente no es vida para mí,

-oh no, nunca te pediría volverte rey –respondió Ares –solo te pido que hagas que Celestia sea la yegua más feliz –charlaron un poco mas, recordando cosas de sus vidas, y sin verlo ambos salieron del laberinto –debiste verla, toda cubierta de masa para pastel –los dos se rieron, pero se detuvieron ante las cinco chicas que solo veían a Big Mac con enojo –pero por qué tan enojadas

-¡porque mi hermano se aprovechó de la princesa! –grito Applejack enfurecida, eso dejo desconcertado a Ares, mas fue sorprendió por una soga que se enrollo en el cuello de Big Mac

-wow –exclamo al ver lo fuerte que era la yegua –pero deberían estar felices por esto, además ya están casados, es obvio que quieran aumentar la familia

-¡¿porque, Por qué?! –Dijo Twilight sin recordar a quien se lo decía –por que se suponía que sería solo – Twilight le coloco la pesuña en su boca apresuradamente, dejando desconcertado a Ares 1que la miro inquisitivamente, pero Ares la miro a los ojos, Twilight s equedo pasmada y casi hipnotizada por aquella mirada –¿Twilihjy?

-dime mi niña ¿Qué escondes en tu mente? –dijo Ares con delicadeza, las demás estaban por intervenir cuando Twilight sin previo aviso hablo

-la princesa fingió el estar casada con Big Mac, para que no se enojara con ella por mentirle –dijo Hipnotizada, Ares cambio su semblante denotando su enojo-pero la princesa se enamoró de Big Mac, y él se aprovechó de eso para abusar de ella,

-no digas mas pequeña pony –dijo Ares apartando la mirada y haciendo que Twilight recuperara el sentido, solo para mirar a un enojado Alicornio –dile a Celestia que deseo hablar con ella esta noche…con todos – sin más se retiró ante la mirada de angustia de Twilight

* * *

**respuesta:**

**Ustedes ya lo leyeron, en que problemas se metió Twilight y Celestia, ahora viene lo mejor, ya que esta historia está llegando a sus capítulos finales,**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cómo se llamaría una fusión de Celestia y Luna (como las de Goku y Vegeta, de dragón ball z)**


	18. Chapter 18

Problemas 18

* * *

-¡¿Qué hicieron que?! –Grito Luna ante las chicas – pero ¿Cómo pudiste Twilight Sparkle? –la pony dio un paso al frente apenada y casi titubeando

-no lo sé, solo recuerdo verlo a los ojos

-¿lo viste fijamente a los ojos? –Ella y todas las demás asintieron –eso lo explica –sin entender Luan solo abrazo a la pony con ternura –tuviste suerte, la mirada de mi padre es como la de una serpiente

-¿cómo es eso? –pregunto Rarity

-no le puedes mentir, él siempre lo hacía para saber cuál de las dos teníamos las ideas de hacer bromas –por un instante una sonrisa se formó en su rostro –pero eso no importa ¿Qué hiso?

-solo nos dijo que quería vernos a todos en la noche –dijo Applejack – y se marcho

-eso no es malo –exclamo Thanatos entrando en la habitación –pero tampoco augura nada bueno –Luna lo miro con temor –pero no te preocupes, lo peor que haría sería…bueno –todas se acercaron inquisitivas –…tal vez…Luna, ¿recuerdas las historias de una ciudad que fue destruida con fuego del cielo? –La pony asintió

-la que papá nos contaba algunas veces, si la recuerdo

-fue tu padre quien la destruyo –el show no se hiso esperar –pero creo que lo que hará será mil veces peor…posiblemente , y si yo fuera tu Big Mac, no me separaría de Celestia,

-aunque eso no garantizara que tu cabeza continúe pegada a tu cuerpo para mañana –dijo Tantalo entrando –sobre todo que estará enojado con Celestia, pero eso solo lo dirá el tiempo –al principio Big Mac tembló un poco, escondiéndose detrás de un sillón, pero al escuchar sobre Celestia se levantó valientemente

-no, no dejare que lastime a la pony que amo –sin decir nada solo camino hacia la puerta –chicas, por favor cuiden de mis hermanas y de mi abuela

-pony valiente –dijo Thanatos –que camina sin miedo a su tumba –al instante las chicas quisieron detenerlo, pero el pony ya se había marchado

* * *

La noche llego sin más, y ya todas estaban en la sala del trono, solo un pony faltaba, y eso ponía a Celestia terriblemente nerviosa

-¿dónde está? –Celestia caminaba de un lado a otro –Big Mac, oh ¿don e estas mi amor? –Las chicas ya estaban algo mareadas –regresa pronto –por la angustia casi se desmaya, pero Fluttershy, Luna, y Rainbow dash las sostuvieron recostándola en su trono –no puedo más, tengo que buscarlo

-no puedo creer que esté pasando esto, y Big Ma que ¿Quién sabe a dónde se fue? –dijo Applejack

-y si… bueno ya saben –exclamo Fluttershy –se marchó para nunca volver –Applejack sin pensar pego con fuerza su pesuña en el suelo, frente de Fluttershy, que retrocedió escondiéndose detrás de Discord

-¿mi hermano jamás haría tal cosa? –Grito la pony granjera –él no es un cobarde

-calmada pony –dijo Discord –todos sabemos que no es un cobarde ¿pero no puedes negar que no esta aquí? Y las ideas vuelan

-ya chicas –dijo Pinkie pie dándole un taza de té a la princesa –en su estado lo menos que debemos hacer es ponerla en ese estado –tomo la pesuña de la princesa –tome, la relajara –Celestia iba a tomar con su magia la taza pero su hermana se le adelanto

-hermana, debas guardar fuerza, sobre todo porque mi sobrino la necesitara – Luna se alegró cuando su hermana soltó un sonrisa mientras sobada su vientre –mi sobrino, que lindo suena

-si –de pronto la puerta e abrió entrando en ella Ares y Aurora, con Big Mac a un costado de los dos, este sin más solo corrió hacia Celestia abrazándola con fuerza –papá, mamá, perdónenme por lo que he hecho –sin embargo Aurora se puso junto a Luna mirando a Celestia indiferente, la princesa solo bajo la cabeza triste, más de pronto miro el rostro de su madre que denotaba una gran sonrisa

-hija –interrumpió Ares –estoy terriblemente enojado y ofendido por el hecho de que pensaras siquiera en mentirme

-papá…

-sin embargo he visto que tus amigas estuvieron dispuesta a ayudarte sin pensar –observo a las mane six –y estoy realmente feliz que tengas amigas como ella, además este semental estuvo todo el día buscándome, y me explico todo –todas miraron a Big Mac que no se apartaba de Celestia, sosteniéndole la pesuña –dispuesto a afrontar cualquier castigo, pidiéndome que no te castigue a ti,

-señor Ares, sé que lo que hicimos no fue lo correcto –dijo Twilight – pero no la castigue a ella –dio un paso al frente poniéndose entre Ares y la pareja

-pero lo hicimos por ayudarla –exclamó Applejack – aun sabiendo que no era nada honesto engañarlo,

-y al final ellos se enamoraron –dijo Pinkie pie –eso merece una fiesta con globos, serpentinas, y un enorme pastel, donde sus amigas estaran siempre con ella, como ahora lo estamos

-ella es nuestra amiga, y no dejaremos que nada le pase –dijo Rainbow dash poniéndose junto a sus amigas –a ella ni a nuestro sobrino –Celestia miro con movida como las chicas la defendían

-por favor….sea bondadoso con ella –dijo Fluttershy –por favor…si no es mucha molestia,

-si quiere castigar a alguien –dijo Rarity –castíguenos a nosotras por apoyarla –Ares la miro indiferente, solo para sorpresa de todas sonreír – ¿Qué le es tan gracioso?

-niñas, no pienso castigarlos –se relajaron a la vez que Aurora se acercaba a su hija y la abrazaba – supongo que yo tengo que hablar, Celestia te mentí durante todo este viaje, y por ello supongo que estamos a mano

-papa ¿de qué hablas?

-hija no he venido de visita –suspiro con resignación –vine a quedarme, pensé estr contigo unos días en lo que buscaba una residencia,

-¿pero cómo? –Celestia miro a su padre y su madre, también miro a Luna – ¿tú lo sabias?

-como lo dijo tu padre –exclamo Thanatos –entrenamos a nuestros reemplazos, y como coloquialmente se dice, nos jubilaron presentándonos a la puerta

-y como sabes tu padre es muy orgulloso –dijo Aurora – él no quería que supieras eso, el construyo este reino, y antes de partir se lo dejo a ustedes, no quería volver y decirles lo que había pasado,

-y pensaran que quería quitarles sus puestos como gobernantes de Equestia

-papá–respondió Celestia con una sonrisa –yo jamás pensaría nada como eso –se levantó del trono con calma y junto con Big Mac lo abrazaron –tu siempre serás bienvenido

-mi plan original era simple –dijo Ares respondiendo el abrazo –vendría, y en lo que tú y tu mama hablaban, buscaría algunas granja, para que al final fueran ellos quienes te contaran todo –todas miraron a Thanatos y Tantalo que levantaron la pesuña –pero con lo de Candace, y ahora esto, he tenido que cambiar mis planes, hijas acérquense

-dinos papá –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-hijas, fui un mal padre –las dos quisieron refutar, pero el corcel las callo con un ademan –les di una gran responsabilidad a una muy corta edad, ahora que las veo como las grandes gobernantes que son, pensaba mantenerme a raya sin intervenir

-¿de que estas hablando? –Dijo Luna

-ahora te veo Luna, en tu lucha interna entre el amor y la responsabilidad que puse en ti, en ustedes, me doy cuenta que debo tomar mi deber como gobernante de este reino

-papá no te preocupes –dijo Luna bajando la cabeza – si es por Onix, yo…yo… –pero Ares le sonrió levantado su rostro

-hija, no quiero que termines con ese bello romance, quiero que lo disfrutes, ambas merecen vivir sus vidas, yo les arrebate su infancia, no pienso quitarles sus amores, pero esto se los dejo a ustedes ¿quieren seguir gobernando Canterlot como lo han hecho hasta ahora, o vivir sus vidas?

-señor Ares –dijo Twilight –si las princesas dejan sus tronos ¿Qué haremos?

-yo tomare la responsabilidad que debí afrontar desde un principio – respondió Ares –no importa la decisión que tomen, yo la respetare

* * *

**respuesta:**

**con predominante Celestia, seria "Celena" con predominante Luna, seria "Lunastia"**

**pregunta:**

**¿que decisión piensa que tome Celestia, seguir gobernando Canterlot o devolverle el puesto a su padre?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me disculpo si este capítulo salió algo holgado, no tuve mucha inspiración…ni tiempo para mejorarla, y muchas gracias por leer este relato, sin ustedes lectores esta historia no sería nada**

* * *

-no puedo creerlo dijo Applejack –todo el tiempo ese era su plan, quitarles el trono, de él no lo hubiera creído –estaba furiosa junto a Twilight, pero Celestia solo miraba la luna llena – ¿princesa?

-eh…así, Applejack no piensas que está exagerando –respondió sin quitar su vista de las estrellas –de cualquier manera, no podemos hacer nada, es nuestro padre –Luna asintió

-sé que es su padre – expreso Twilight –pero, si le avisamos a Candace, de seguro ideara algo para evitarlo

-no, no pienso arriesgar a mis queridos ponys –Celestia se volteo siendo abrazada por Fluttershy que la guio a la cama donde la recostó – no estoy cansada

-lo sé, pero debe cuidarse, recuerda que en su estado no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo –respondió está acomodándole los colchones –y no quiero que nada le pase

- estoy embarazada, no invalida – las chicas suspiraron –Luna, y Twilight, espero que sean mis madrinas –Luna Asintió y Twilight asintió con emoción

-todavía no puedo pensar en algo tan egoísta –dijo Rarity – como hacerles esto a ustedes princesas

-ella tiene razón – dijo Onix levantado la cabeza, todas no recordaron que estaban en la habitación que Onix tenía mientras se recuperaba –saben, deberían de fijare donde hablan,

-Lo siento Onix –dijo Luna llegando con el dándole un beso en la mejilla –perdóname por despertarte –sin embargo este solo se acomodó sobre un cojín

-si quieren mi opinión –exclamo Onix –deberían tomar la oportunidad, ya saben, vivir sus vidas sin tanta pomposidad de la corte

-¿pero qué dices?– dijo Twilight –ellas no pueden dejar sus cargos son las gobernantes de Equestria, no puedo creer que su padre sea tan egoísta con ustedes

-el no es un egoísta –dijo una voz femenina que entraba en la habitación –y ustedes bien lo saben –todas se inclinaron ante Aurora, pero la Alicornio solo sonrió –por favor no es necesario eso –se sentó en el sofá –por cierto Onix… ¿verdad?

-si su majestad

-usted tiene algo de razón –Todas contemplaron a la madre de Celestia y Luna –hijas, ustedes jamás pudieron disfrutar de su infancia por que siendo muy jóvenes las pusimos en una situación de enorme responsabilidad

-pero señora Aurora –dijo Rarity –solo consideramos que esto…no es por ofender, pero ¿acaso eso era lo que quería, quitar a su hija del trono que con tanto esfuerzo formo y consolido? –Celestia quiso detenerla, pero Aurora la detuvo

-se lo que sienten, pero también –ella respondió –no tenía opción cuando las dejo a cargo de Equestria, Celi

-¿si mamá?

-¿recuerdas cuando eras niña? –Celestia miro al techo – ¿y tú Luna? –La aludida respondió asintiendo –siempre estaba con ustedes, a costa de los deberes que tenía con la corona ¿cuantas veces tuve que ir a buscarlo?

-sí, él siempre es escabullía de los deberes como rey –dijo Luna –y cuando volvía, lo veía triste

-hijas, lo que menos desea su padre es ser un rey, pero lo hará por que las quiere –exclamo Aurora mientras miraba a sus dos hijas con ternura

-¿si las quiere tanto porque les hará esto? –Dijo Applejack –

-por qué no quiere que ella sigan aprisionadas en esta vida de realeza –respondió –su padre lo que menos quería es que terminaran es este lugar, guiando a un reino –se giró a la ventana mirando el firmamento –recuerdo que tu padre siempre me decía que nos veía a los cuatro contemplando las estrellas al pie un granero

-mama ¿tú que piensas que debamos hacer? –dijo Celestia, su madre solo la contemplo fugazmente antes de darse la media vuelta y salir del cuarto, mas antes de cerrar la puerta

-has lo que su corazón les dicte

* * *

-señor Ares puedo hablar con usted –dijo Big Mac mientras caminaba al trono que Ares contemplaba, enorme semental solo asintió – me gustaría saber ¿Por qué le dejo escoger eso? –expreso cabizbajo

-no te preocupes Big Mac –respondió –estoy seguro que sabrá decidir, dime ¿Qué vez frene a ti? –el pony non entendió

-yo veo un trono –dijo el pony granjero –símbolo de la autoridad de las princesas

- lo que tu vez y lo que yo veo son cosas diferentes –respondió con una sonrisa –lo que tu vez como un trono, no se más que una silla, pero lo que para ti es un símbolo de autoridad, para mí es un enorme carga, que no tuve valor de afrontar

-entiendo –el pony se quedó mirando el mismo trono dorado –nunca podría soportar esa carga, pero por Celestia lo haría sin queja alguna

-esperaba escuchar eso de ti –exclamo el Alicornio seriamente, se dio la vuelta sacando de una abertura secreta en uno de los pilares, una pequeña caja de ébano nacarado, entregándosela a Big Mac –esto me perteneció una vez, y ahora quisiera que tú lo tuvieras –Big Mac sostuvo la caja con su pesuña –¿ábrelo?

-¿qué es? –La abrió con delicadeza sacando una punta de lanza vieja que solo se mantenía unida por una delgada placa de oro que la rodeaba – señor Ares

-esta reliquia me ha pertenecido a mí y a mis hijas, la mantuve aquí para que saber que siempre, sin importar los peligros que pudieran pasarles estado yo lejos, ellas saldrían vencedoras –el pony la saco de la caja con delicadeza –ahora te lo doy a ti, para que con ella cuides a mi hija

-gracias –respondió colocándola de nuevo en su caja, Ares camino hacia la salida dejando a Big Mac contemplando el trono, poco después ya todos estaban en su habitación, y Big Mac entro delicadamente en la suya esperando no despertar a quinen ahora dormía en la cama, con discreción guardo la caja en su alforja para recostarse junto a Celestia,

-veo que ya llegaste –dijo Celestia volteándose y quedando mirándolo, este sonrió para darle un beso en los labios –ven, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer –acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Big Mac quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos, mientras el semental acariciaba los delicados cabello de su amada

* * *

-y bien hijas –dijo Ares ya junto a las dos, a la vez que bajaba con su magia la luna y subía el sol al mismo tiempo, asombrando a Celestia, Luna y a los demás presentes – ¿Qué decidieron?

-yo ya decidí padre –dijo Luna valientemente se puso frente a su padre –he vivido en el palacio y ahora entiendo en parte algo que había olvidado, que no podía dejar que mis sentimientos nublaran mi razón, lo olvide cuando me convertí en Nightmare moon, pero ahora tengo a Onix, y no quiero perderlo, mi razón me dice que no puedo enamorarme, pero mis sentimientos me dictan que lo intente –Ares sonrió

-y tu hija –dijo Aurora – ¿Qué decidiste?

-yo…padre, espero que sepas gobernar tan bien como yo lo he hecho, si necesitas asesoría, puedes llamarme cuando gustes –el pony sonrió, y corrió a abrazar a sus dos hijas con alegría –papá ya, solo nos queda saber cómo lo explicaremos

-eso ya lo veremos…eso ya lo veremos

* * *

**Respuesta:**

**Como ven ya tomo su decisión, y espero que sus súbditos las apoyen, y no la fastidien los medios, les doy las gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia que ya va en la recta final, 215 jamás pensé tener tantos reviews en mi vida como escritor ¡gracias, mil gracias!, y para los que de casualidad se pregunten sobre mis otras dos historias, subiré capítulos cuando termine esta historia, y muy posiblemente la termine a finales de esta semana o principios de la próxima**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cómo deberían de dar noticia?**


	20. Chapter 20 (final)

**Este es le final de esta historia, y tal vez sea algo que no ha muchos les guste la final, pero todo tiene una razón de ser y existir**

**(Dios crea los desiertos para que los hombres sonrían por las palmeras)**

* * *

El sol por fin se levantaba por el horizonte en la ceremonia del amanecer, todo era normal salvo por una cosa, quien subía el sol y bajaba la luna no eran las hermanas reales, sino el Alicornio rojo que estaba en medio de las dos gobernantes

-¡ciudadanos de Equestria! –Dijo Celestia con su voz real aun lado de su padre –¡hoy he decidido vivir una vida normal junto a mi esposo, para así tener a mi descendiente –las voces no se hicieron esperar –¡no se alarméis mis queridos ponys! –Los presentes guardaron silencio cuando el enorme semental se posó junto a Celestia –él es mi padre, y fundador de Equestria, hace tiempo se marchó a una misión muy importante más allá del mar infinito

-pero él ha regresado –dijo Luna dando un paso a delante –y aunque nos ha permitido seguir reinando a expensas suyas, hemos decidido devolverle el trono que tiempo atrás nos entregó –pro fin las dos terminaron, dando un paso atrás a la vez que su padre lo daba hacia delante –padre….

-Ciudadanos de Equestria –exclamo Ares con total calma, mirando los rostros de sus nuevos súbditos -comprendo los pensamientos que inundan su mente en estos momentos, la intriga de quien, soy o lo que podría pasar ahora con ustedes, y muchas otras preguntas que no podría responder con palabras, pero si con las acciones que realizare, y por mi vida diré esto, hare lo mejor lo mejor posible por todos ustedes – Ares sonrió mirando las miradas y escuchando el silencio presente, de pronto un tumulto de aplausos se dio con gran emoción

-creo que les caíste bien –dijo Luna –ahora a lo más difícil –después de presentarlos ante los embajadores de las demás naciones, los altos políticos y la alta sociedad, Ares ya estaba realmente harto de todo, y en más de una ocasión tuvo el deseo de salir a escondidas, pero recordó que lo hacía por sus hijas, y eso lo mantenía ahí

-creo que ya es todo –exclamo ya una exhausta Celestia al ver que ya todos los dignatarios y nobles se habían ya retirado –y parece ser que ya es hora de bajar el sol y subir la luna –ares fue al balcón a realizarlo,

-terminamos por hoy –respondió Ares –ahora mi amor que te parece si nos vamos a bailar esta noche en los jardines –y sin darle tiempo a Aurora de responder, la tomo y la cargo caminado hacia los jardines –no nos molesten hasta mañana –al instante las dos princesas temblaron al unísono

-este día no pudo salir mejor –dijo Luna –ahora si me disculpan, Onix me invito a salir y pasear por las nubes –Celestia suspiro –buenas noches

-no lleges tarde

-espera princesa –exclamo Rarity –¿Cómo hará para que el sobreprotector de su padre vuelva a lastimar a Onix? –Luna solo sonrió –solo digo que su pretendiente la ha de amar mucho, y eso, pero no creo que quiera pasar todas sus citas en una cama de hospital….o peor –todas guardaron silencio

-no se preocupen – respondió Luna alegre y picara –ya me encargue de ello

* * *

Afuera, en los jardines Ares y Aurora bailaban románticamente al ritmo de la concertista Octavia, que no queriendo desperdiciar una oportunidad así, tocaba con fuerza,

-sabes mi amor –dijo Aurora bailando pegada a su esposo –hoy en la mañana ya dieron de alta a Onix –Ares respondió afirmativamente –que raro ¿Por qué no estas nervioso? ¿Acaso no temes que la vaya a raptar, o lago peor –dijo pícaramente

-no te preocupes mi amor, por lago duplique la guardia y además la puedo ver desde aquí -Aurora volteo levente mirando al balcón donde Luan estaba mirando las estrellas para después regresar a su cuarto, igualmente noto la pie del balcón a cuatro guardias –asi que no importa lo que haga, no llegara con mi hija sin mi permiso o sin supervisión de los demás guardias,

-¿Cómo fue que accedí a esto? –dijo "Luna" entrando al cuarto y cerrando las cortinas solo para volver ha convertirse en la reina Chrysalis, la cual se acostó en la cama de Luna –cuando Luna me dijo que podía usar su cuarto, no me dijo que era para suplantarla –respiro profundo –si su padre se llega a enterrar…no, no, no, no pienses en ello –tocaron a la puerta, Chrysalis regreso a ser la princesa Luna y abrió con calma, mas su auto control se desvaneció cuando la que vio del otro lado de la puerta era a Thanatos que la veía indiferente –ti…ti…tío Thanatos ¿a que se debe tu visita mis aposentos?

-deja de jugar, que tu y yo no tenemos parentela Chrysalis –la Changeling se quedo callada retrocediendo aterrada –no te preocupes, Luan me conto todo su plan, y aun sigo sin creer que su mamá estuviera de acuerdo –entro sin mas en la recamara –según entiendo Luna dormirá con las demás sesta noche, para que su padre no se entere de nada

Si, una pijama da, a pinkie pie se le ocurrió –respondió volviendo a su forma –pero supongo que ha venido a algo ¿no?

-solo vine por que tal vez tengas hambre –saco un de su alforja una botella de vino, algunas frutas y pastelillos – nunca te han dicho lo hermosa que te vez –exclamo Thanatos algo ruborizado –a la luz de la Luna – Chrysalis no supo que responder, mientras ambos cenaban –solo fue un cumplido

-¿disculpe? –fue lo único que alcanzo a responder –nadie me había dicho eso sin estas transformada

* * *

-espero que nos vengas a visitar querida hermana –Ya todos estaban en la estación, solo Luna permanecía aun junto a sus padres, mientras Celestia abordaba el tren –y cuando nazca mi sobrino, nos llames

-no te preocupes por ello Luna –dijo Twilight desde una de las ventanas – yo les escribiré y hare que Spike se las lleve –pudo notar como la estación estaba algo vacía, ya que en la entrada los guardias vigilaban que solo los pasajeros entraran, ya que la abdicación de las ´princesas cayo con sorpresa

-yo solo espero que esta sarta de reporteros no arruinen nuestra bella y pacifica ciudad –dijo Rarity –aunque seria un gran imán para mi tienda si la princesa saliera portando uno de mis vestidos

-ya chicas –dijo Fluttershy –recuerden que la princesa ahora no se puede presionar –Discord se sentó junto a ella dejando que la pony colocara su cabeza sobre su pecho

Además su padre ya se encargó de los reporteros –exclamo Discord – hablo con los editores pidiéndoles que no publicaran nada de su hija –Celestia detuvo su andar, volteando a ver su padre que solo desvio la mirad aun poco

-papá dime que no los amenazaste –escalmo queriéndose bajar del tren no quiero que mi reino tenga miedo de sus nuevos gobernantes

-no te preocupes hija –respondió Aurora –para eso estoy aquí, para evitar que tu padre pierda al cabeza, además ya se como tratar su instinto sobreprotector –Celestia se volvió a subir al vagón algo insegura, mas cuando sintió la pesuña de Big Mac abrazándola se calmo,

-¡adiós hermana! –dijo Luna despidiéndose, viendo como le tren avanzaba hacia ponyville –por cierto madre ¿Por qué no vino Chrysalis a desperdirse?

-si también me extraña que Thanatos tampoco vinera –dijo Ares –bueno sea donde sea que estén, eso no nos importa –se dieron al media vuelta saliendo de la estación

* * *

-vaya noche –Exclamo Chrysalis, levantándose de la cama, pero la darse la vuelta sintió un bulto junto a ella, se volteo, sin creer lo que veía – ¡hhhhaaaaaa! –al instante asustado por el grito Thanatos se despertó abruptamente, los dos se miraron in segundo antes de volver a gritar con aun mas fuerza

-¿por que estoy gritando? fue la mejor noche de mi vida -exclamo Thanatos con una sonrisa, solo para recidir un almohadaso por parte de Chrysalis

* * *

**Con ustedes el gran final de la novela, les agradezco a todos por los reviews que me han motivado, nunca creí que tendría tantos, dijo 223 son muchos de todo corazón gracias ahora a la pregunta clásica **

**¿Quieren secuela?**


	21. Chapter 21(epilogo)

**Para los que quisieron epilogo, aquí está,**

* * *

El día ya estaba en su punto y desde la terraza de una hermosa casita, una pony Alicornio miraba el poblado de ponyville, a su lado una pequeña potrilla Alicornio roja de pelo azulado la miraba con ternura, a la vez que tomaba su biberón

-mira heavenly Apple –dijo Celestia viendo a lo lejos como las calles de ponyville se llenaban de ponys –es hermoso, pero no como tú –con su magia levito a la pequeña para cargarla, la potrilla sonrió para bostezar un poco –oh, ya tiene sueño mi pequeña, bien, entonces te arroparé en tu cunita

-hola princesa –exclamo Pinkie pie sorprendiendo a Celestia y quitándole el sueño a heavenly –vine por heavenly, para que venga a jugar conmigo y los gemelos

-lo siento Pinkie pero mi niña ya tiene mucho sueño –sin embargo la potrilla estiro sus pesuñas efusivamente hacia Pinkie pie –pero tal parece que ya se emociono, por favor no la traigas muy tarde –pinkie tomo a la bebe, saltando de regreso a ponyville, al pocoi tiempo Celestia también bajo al pueblo

* * *

-hola Celestia –Applejack le saludo entusiasmada, mientras Applebloom atendía a otro cliente –vaya sorpresa que nos vinieras a visitar

-solo bien por si necesitabas ayuda –respondió colocándose un delantal, casi al instante Applebloom se quitó el suyo y salió disparada perdiéndose entre la multitud y veo que si la necesitas

-discúlpala, está muy emocionada por la feria de inventores, desde que supo que su talento era crear y reparar cosas, –mas Celestia solo asintió recordando como paso todo –quien diría que la hacer un juguete para su sobrino le daría su cutie mark

-fue un lindo sonajero –miro al cielo mirando a lo lejos la ciudad de Canterlot –y vaya que mis padre nos mandaron regalos –Applejack respondió afirmativamente –hablando de eso, nos has visto a –de pronto una cortina de humo cubrió todo el centro de ponyville –creo saber dónde esta

* * *

La biblioteca era un caos, ya que los libro se habían caído de sus estantes, y una pequeña bruma negra no dejabna ver nada

-a ver ¿Qué paso? –dijo un pony dispersando el aire con sus alas, y con su magia levanto algunos libros –oh…ya veo me confundí de oración –un Alicornio blanco con crin rubia, de cutie Mark de una flecha verde atravesando una manzana, que con temor escucho pasos que venía de la segunda planta

-¡Apple Arrow ! –grito Twilight con fuerza mientras recogía algunos libros – ¿Qué te he dicho sobre intentar hechizos sin supervisión mía o de tu mamá? –el Alicornio solo bajo la cabeza

-lo siento tía Twilight –ella refunfuño, sin embargo solo abrazo a su alumno – ¿no estas enojada conmigo?

-si estoy enojada contigo –exclamo con falso enojo –almenos no fue grave esta vez, yo nunca pensé que fueras así de impaciente

-pero si tú eras así cuando yo te enseñaba –dijo Celestia entrando en la biblioteca, acompañada por Applajack, le potrillo fue corriendo a abrazarlas –así que… ¿Cómo van tus clases?

-bien mamá –respondió –mi tía ya me enseño a mover de lugar los objetos sin levitarlos

-¿y tu hermana? –Dijo Applejack mirando a todos lados –no se suponía que estaría contigo para que no te metieras en problemas

-¿dónde crees?

* * *

-oh querida, este vestido se te ve fabuloso –exclamo Rarity acomodando un hermoso vestido a la Alicornio azulada de crin negra –peor espera, casi se me olvida –con delicadeza coloco un moño violeta claro en la cabeza de su modelo –si, así te ves divina

-tú crees tía Rarity –exclamo mirándose de pies a cabeza a través de un espejo –no se parece a alago que yo usaría

-tonterías querida, esta es la moda en Canterlot -respondió con delicadeza –además recuerda Applesun, que no eres cualquier jovencita, tu eres una hermosa yegua que se merece al mejor semental de todos

-si tú lo dices –se quitó con cuidado el vestido –peor sigo diciendo que no es necesario tanta formalidad, solo voy a salir con….

-mi niña –Rarity la miro con ternura –es tu primera cita, obvio que te llevara un lugar elegante y te complacerá con todo tipo de cosas –levito el vestida acomodándolo en un gancho –además, aunque no me agrada su padre, es que el será Cortez contigo –recogió una bola de estambre –porque si se atreviera a propasarte contigo de alguna manera –estrujo la bola hasta deshacerla, asustando con ello a Applesun

-pero tía, apenas tengo 8 años y apenas conseguí mi cutie mark –su flaco revelada una manzana dorada rodeada de rayos de sol –y solo me invito a comer unos pastelitos

-no importa, para mí que un semental invite aun potrilla es una cita, no importando la edad que tengan –la potrilla nerviosas solo fingió escuchar algo

-parece que me llama mi mamá –exclamo apresuradamente, abriendo la puerta solo para sorprenderse de ver ahí a Celestia – ¿mamá…que sorpresa? Justo ahora estaba pensando en ti

-buenos días princesa –Rarity se inclinó ante ella con solemnidad – ¿Qué la trae a mi humilde tienda –Celestia estaba confundida, sin embargo Rairyt comenzó a reír disimuladamente -no se preocupe Celestia, para mi aun es una princesa, por cierto ya está listo su vestido para la gran gala del galope –Celestia entro a probarse su vestido

* * *

El atardecer ya estaba llegando con lentitud y Celestia y sus hijos iban encamino a casa, Applesun cargada sobre su lomo a su hermanita menor en una cangurera para bebes, Arrow Apple le ayudaba con algunas bolsas de compras

-oye mamá –exclamo Applesun –dime una cosa ¿Cómo fue el esperarnos? –Celestia se volteo con intriga –ya sabes, nuestro nacimiento –con emoción se detuvo dejando las cosas a un lado

-si mamá –apoyo Arrow a su hermanita –cuéntanos como se puso papá cuando supo que esperabas gemelos –Celestia volvió a recoger las cosas

-verán niños –dijo caminado hacia la casa –todo comenzó….

* * *

**Muchos me pidieron epilogo ya otros no le gusto como termino mi historia, lo que si es unánime es que todos quieren secuela, y así es como la comenzare, por desgracia estoy en algunos asuntos que se vinieron de improviso y por ello me tardare en subir la secuela, espero que este final sea de su agrado**


End file.
